


Finales y Principios   /   Endings and Beginnings

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Break Up, Child Abandonment, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendship, Found Family, Loss, Miscarriage, Returning Home, Sad with a Happy Ending, p5 speculation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: The worst happens and Raquel suffers a miscarriage inside the Bank. Amidst all the pain, she finds out about Sergio's secret plan to have a baby with Nairobi.[Available in Español and English]
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699552
Comments: 72
Kudos: 147





	1. Comienzo del Fin / Beginning of the End

**Capítulo 1**

**[ ESP ]**

Raquel se movió ligeramente.

Estaba acostada en el sofá del despacho del Gobernador, con un paquete de hielo en la cabeza. Su conciencia estaba volviendo lentamente.

Quince minutos antes, en el piso principal, el jefe de seguridad del Banco, Gandía, había intentado liberarse. Luego, cuando el equipo había intentado asegurarle de nuevo con las fuertes cadenas, Gandía había visto Lisboa y la había reconocido como Raquel Murillo, la antigua inspectora de policía y la traidora que se había vuelto contra la ley para unirse a una banda de ladrones anarquistas.

Enfurecido, la había atacado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera agarrarlo, Gandía se volvió salvaje y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, tirándola al suelo. Lisboa se había golpeado la cabeza contra una pared cercana y había caído inanimada, casi perdiendo el conocimiento.

En ese momento, Bogotá había empezado a golpear sin piedad a Gandía hasta dejarlo hecho papilla, mientras los demás se apresuraban a ayudar a su compañera caída.

Helsinki la había recogido y la había llevado por las escaleras.

Tokio había llamado urgentemente a Paquita, que los había seguido para ayudar a Raquel en todo lo que pudiera.

Más tarde, Lisboa fue colocada en el sofá y estaba algo estable, a pesar del golpe en su cabeza. Aún se estaba llevando a cabo un complejo atraco, por lo que el equipo no podía pasar el resto del día a su alrededor.

La habían dejado sola para que descansara, con la promesa de que Paquita vigilaría a su nueva paciente de vez en cuando.

En el presente, Raquel levantó la cabeza y observó su entorno.

Se quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor por el fuerte latido que sintió allí.

_¡Maldito Gandía!_

Raquel se sintió cansada y adolorida, pero decidió levantarse lentamente para reponerse y recuperarse lo suficiente para volver al trabajo.

Se movió y comenzó a sentarse, ignorando el torrente de mareos.

De repente, sintió un dolor agonizante en la parte baja del abdomen y gritó.

Entonces, Raquel sintió una humedad caliente entre sus piernas. Se extendió hacia abajo y cuando su mano volvió a subir, las puntas de sus dedos estaban rojas de sangre.

 _No, no, no..._ Esto no estaba pasando.

Sollozó mientras corría al baño privado del Gobernador, se bajó el mono y la ropa interior. Irracionalmente, puso sus manos en su centro, intentando de alguna manera detener esta pesadilla.

Sus rodillas estaban débiles y se cayó sobre el váter.

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas mientras recordaba su última semana en Italia - cómo le había pedido a Marsella que le hiciera un recado secreto en su viaje de abastecimiento a la ciudad, lo asustada y emocionada que estaba cuando la prueba de embarazo se reveló positiva.

No había querido decírselo a Sergio. Todavía no. El estrés y la planificación de este atraco lo estaban consumiendo por completo. Así que Raquel había decidido esperar hasta que todo terminara.

Nunca había sido parte de su plan que ella estuviera dentro del Banco. Ella se suponía que estaba lo más segura posible, junto a Sergio hasta el final.

Pero el destino les había lanzado una grand sorpesa y ella había terminado aquí.

Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días - el inmenso estrés, el daño físico y emocional, la fuga de la policía, la casi muerte, el audaz rescate - ella había estado bajo una inmensa tensión.

_Y ahora todo estaba jodido._

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**[ ENG ]**

Raquel stirred slightly.

She was lying down on the couch in the Governor’s office, a pack of ice on her head. Her consciousness was slowly returning.

Fifteen minutes prior, on the main floor, the Bank’s chief of security Gandía had tried to free himself. Then, when the team had been attempting to secure him again with the strong chains, Gandía had spotted Lisboa and had recognized her as Raquel Murillo, the former Police Inspector and the traitor who had turned against the law to join a gang of thieving anarchists.

Enraged, he had attacked her.

Before anyone could properly grab a hold of him, Gandía had turned feral and kicked her hard on the stomach, roughly tossing her to the ground. Lisboa had hit her head on a nearby wall and fallen inanimate, very nearly losing her consciousness.

At that, Bogotá had begun to mercilessly beating Gandía into a pulp, while the others had rushed to help their collapsed teammate.

Helsinki had picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

Tokyo had urgently called for Paquita, who had followed them to assist Raquel in any way she could.

Later on, Lisboa had been set down on the couch and was somewhat stable, despite the bump on her head. There was a complex heist still in progress, so the team couldn’t spend the rest of the day around her.

They had left her alone to rest – with the promise that Paquita would check up on her new patient from time to time.

Back in the present, Raquel lifted her head and observed her surroundings.

She removed the ice pack from her head, wincing at the strong throb she felt there.

 _Goddamn Gandía_!

Raquel felt tired and sore, but decided to get up slowly to gather herself and recover enough to get back to work.

She moved and began to sit up, ignoring the rush of dizziness.

Suddenly, she felt an agonizing pain on her lower abdomen and cried out.

Then, Raquel felt a warm wetness between her legs. She reached down and when her hand returned upward, the tips of her fingers were red with blood.

 _No, no, no…_ This wasn’t happening.

She sobbed as she quickly dashed to the Governor’s private bathroom, pulled down her jumpsuit and underwear. Irrationally, she cupped her hands over her center, trying to somehow stop this nightmare.

Her knees were weak and she dropped down onto the toilet.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she remembered their last week in Italy – how she’d asked Marsella to do her a secret favor errand on his supply run into town, how scared and excited she’d been when the pregnancy test had revealed itself to be positive.

She hadn’t wanted to tell Sergio. Not yet. The stress and planning of this heist was consuming him entirely. So Raquel had decided to wait until it was all over.

It had never been part of their plan for her to be on the inside of the Bank. She was supposed to be safe as possible, side by side with Sergio until the end.

But fate had thrown them a curveball and she’d ended up here.

What with everything that had happened in the past few days alone – the immense stress, the physical and emotional hurt, the escape from the Police, the nearly dying, the daring rescue – she had been under immense strain.

And now everything was _fucked_.


	2. Ayuda   /   Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives and Raquel discovers a horrible truth.

**Capítulo 2**

**[ ESP ]**

Raquel se sentía entumecida.

Todavía sentada en el váter, no podía moverse.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su cara y se secaron en su piel.

Había movimiento afuera, haciendo que se revolviera.

Era el momento de que Paquita comprobara lo de Lisboa. Tokio y Estocolmo la acompañaron.

Entrando en el despacho del Gobernador, Lisboa no estaba en ninguna parte.

Tokio frunció el ceño.

_¿Dónde podría estar?_

Se dirigió al baño y llamó a la puerta.

“¿Lisboa?” llamó. “¿Estás bien?”

Sólo había silencio desde el otro lado.

Raquel todavía estaba intentando recuperarse lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a ellos.

Preocupado, Tokio entró en la habitación, haciendo que Lisboa saltara de sorpresa.

Lisboa entró en pánico.

“Lárgate,” gritó.

“¿Qué pasa?”

Ella vio la sangre en la ropa y las manos de su compañera.

Tokio resopló.

“Bueno. Puedes dejar de flipar.” Tokio bromeó ligeramente. “He visto un período antes.”

“¡Sólo lárgate! ¡Joder!”

Asustada por las voces fuertes, Estocolmo entró para ver lo que estaba pasando, mientras Paquita metió la cabeza.

Tal vez fue por la intuición materna, o tal vez por el hecho de que Mónica era más sensible, pero fue la primera en darse cuenta de la verdad.

“Tokio,” advirtió Estocolmo.

“Esto es ridículo,” Tokio continuó con una risita. “Es sólo un período. Todas lo tenemos.”

“¡Tokio!” gritó.

“¿Qué?”

“Es un aborto espontáneo,” le susurró Mónica.

La cara de Tokio se vació.

Mirando hacia Raquel, Tokio vio que parecía hundida, derrotada...

“Joder.”

*********************************************************************

Tokio nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida.

Quería ayudar, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

“Voy a ver si encuentro unas toallas sanitarias abajo,” les dijo Mónica y salió de la habitación.

Tokio no quería dejar Lisboa sola. Y Paquita vio esto.

“Yo la cuido,” le ofreció Paquita. “No se preocupe.”

Asintió con la cabeza y se giró para salir del baño, con el corazón roto por su amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Raquel la llamó,

“Silene.”

Era la primera vez que ella hablaba en un rato. Y nadie usaba su verdadero nombre, así que Tokio sabía que era algo serio.

“No se lo digas a nadie. A nadie.”

“Ni siquiera a–” empezó.

Lisboa sacudió la cabeza.

“Especialmente él.”

Tokio asintió una vez. “De acuerdo.”

Ella se retiró.

Afuera, en la oficina, Tokio sintió un peso en el pecho.

Justo cuando pensaban que no podían perder más en este maldito atraco...

Simplemente se quedó allí en shock, sola, en silencio.

*********************************************************************

En el baño privado del Gobernador, Paquita hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a la frágil Lisboa.

Le preparó un baño, teniendo cuidado de que el agua estuviera tibia y no caliente, lo que resultaría muy malo, la ayudó a quitarse la ropa empapada de sangre y le tomó la mano al entrar en la bañera.

Paquita le pasó una mano por el pelo largo de Lisboa.

“¿De cuánto tiempo estabas, cariño?” preguntó suavemente.

Raquel la miró.

Los tiernos ojos de la mujer mayor casi la hicieron llorar.

“Cinco semanas.”

Sus pechos aún se sienten sensibles. Casi como si su cuerpo estuviera en negación.

Ella lo entendió demasiado bien.

Una parte de ella todavía no creía que esto estaba sucediendo.

“A mí me pasó lo mismo,” confesó Paquita.

Raquel contempló a la amable mujer.

“Fue entre mi primer hijo y mi segundo. Un día, simplemente sucedió,” continuó. “Estaba sola en casa con mi hijo y sentí un dolor horrible.” Paquita enjugó la lágrima que había caído en la mejilla de Lisboa. “No se lo desearía a nadie.”

La otra mujer rodeó Lisboa con sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo - ambas llorando la pérdida, mientras el agua de la bañera se mezclaba con la sangre de un futuro perdido.

*********************************************************************

Dentro de un tiempo, Estocolmo regresó a la oficina con las manos llenas de toallas sanitarias.

“Encontré estas entre las rehenes,” anunció. “Creo que esto será suficiente. También cogí esto.” Ella tenía un nuevo mono rojo, un envase de analgésicos y un par de bragas negras que había traído en caso de emergencia.

Esto definitivamente se calificaba como una emergencia.

“¿Dónde está Lisboa?” preguntó a Tokio.

Tokio miró en dirección a la puerta cerrada del baño.

“Ahí dentro,” le dijo a su compañera. “Paquita la está ayudando.”

Mónica dejó los objetos en uno de los sofás con un suspiro y se envolvió los brazos para sentirse reconfortada.

“¿Cómo se lo diremos al profesor?” se preguntó en voz alta.

“No lo haremos,” dijo Tokio.

Estocolmo pestañeó, sorprendida.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque Lisboa no quiere decírselo. Creo que debemos respetar eso,” explicó. “Además, necesitamos que el profesor mantenga la cabeza fría y se concentre en terminar el atraco. No ayudará a nadie que sepa que acaba de perder otro hijo.”

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente y Lisboa salió, una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo húmedo.

 _¡Mierda!_ Ella había escuchado todo.

“¿Cómo que _otro hijo_?” exigió.

Tokio estaba impactada, no esperaba tener que explicárselo o incluso decírselo... ¿Por qué dependía de ella? No era asunto suyo.

Buscó ayuda en Estocolmo, pero no la obtuvo.

“También me gustaría saber a qué te refieres.”

Tokio se tomó un breve momento para reunir sus pensamientos.

“Vosotras ya sabéis cómo Nairobi quería realmente tener un bebé,” comenzó.

“Sí, nos dijo que iba a tener un bebé después del atraco,” completó Mónica. “Con su 'follamigo'.”

“Bien. Y quería que el padre – bueno, el donante de esperma en realidad – fuera la mejor opción posible. Apariencia, inteligencia, todo eso,” continuó. “Así que, por lógica, pensó que el profesor sería una opción ideal.”

Había un gran silencio entre ellos.

“¿Y él concordó con esto?” Raquel preguntó, numéricamente.

Tokio asintió. “Sí.”

“¿No te lo dijo?” Mónica le preguntó a Raquel, que se quedó mirando inexpresivamente.

“No. No me lo dijo.”

Mónica se mofó ligeramente.

“Hombres.”

Entonces, Tokio miró hacia abajo y se estremeció. Estocolmo siguió su mirada.

Un hilo de sangre corría por su pierna que coincidía con la lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

“Por favor, salgan,” Raquel logró decir.

“Lisboa...”

“¡Fuera!”

Tokio y Estocolmo se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

“Dejaremos a Paquita para que te ayude a vestirte,” dijo Mónica.

“Quiero estar sola.” Miró a sus compañeras. “Por favor.”

Todas se fueron en silencio, sabiendo que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Después de sus discusiones en viaje durante los primeros días del atraco, Raquel había pensado que lo peor ya había pasado.

Pero esto... esto era otro golpe.

Nadie le había dicho nada. Nairobi y Tokio sabían que el hombre con quien estaba sería el padre de este bebé nada hipotético.

Ellas habían celebrado juntas a este futuro niño.

Y ninguna de las dos se había molestado en decirle quién sería el padre, ni siquiera cuando se les preguntaron.

 _¿Se habían reído de eso a sus espaldas?_ ( ***** )

Otra traición.

Ella no podía creerlo.

_¿Qué era lo siguiente?_

Raquel se sentó en el sofá y se dejó caer.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**[ ENG ]**

Raquel felt numb.

Still sitting on the toilet, she couldn’t move.

The tears fell down her face and dried on her skin.

There was movement outside, making her stir.

It was time for Paquita to check on Lisboa. And Tokyo and Stockholm accompanied her.

Walking into the Governor’s office, Lisboa was nowhere to be found.

Tokyo frowned.

_Where could she be?_

Heading to the bathroom, she knocked on the door.

“Lisboa?” she called. “Are you okay?”

There was nothing but silence from the other side.

Raquel was still trying to pull herself together enough to face them.

Worried, Tokyo walked into the room, making Lisboa jump in surprise.

Lisboa panicked.

“Get out,” she yelled.

“What’s wrong?”

She spotted the blood on her teammate’s clothes and hands.

Tokyo snorted.

“Okay. You can stop freaking out.” Tokyo joked lightly. “I have seen a period before.”

“Just get the fuck out!”

Startled by the loud voices, Stockholm walked in to see what was happening, while Paquita poked her head in.

Perhaps it was a mother’s intuition, or perhaps it was the fact that Mónica was just more sensitive, but she was the first to realize the truth.

“Tokyo,” Stockholm warned.

“This is ridiculous,” Tokyo went on with a snicker. “It’s just a period. We all have it.”

“Tokyo!” she yelled.

“What?”

“It’s a miscarriage,” Mónica whispered to her.

Tokyo face’s drained.

Looking back at Raquel, Tokyo saw that she looked sunken, defeated…

“Fuck.”

*********************************************************************

Tokyo had never felt so helpless in her life.

She wanted to help, but she had no idea what to do.

“I’m going to see if I can find some sanitary pads downstairs,” Mónica told them and left the room.

Tokyo didn’t want to leave Lisboa alone. And Paquita saw this.

“I’ll take care of her,” Paquita offered. “Don’t worry.”

She nodded in agreement and turned to leave the bathroom, heartbroken for her friend. But before she could go, Raquel called out to her,

“Silene.”

It was the first time she’d spoken in a while. And no one ever used her real name, so Tokyo knew it was serious.

“Don’t tell anyone. _Anyone_.”

“Not even–” she began.

Lisboa shook her head.

“Especially him.”

Tokyo nodded once. “Alright.”

She left.

Outside, in the office, Tokyo felt a heaviness in her chest.

Just when they thought they couldn’t lose anymore in this damned heist…

She simply stood there in shock, alone, in silence.

*********************************************************************

In the Governor’s private bathroom, Paquita did everything she could to help the fragile Lisboa.

She drew her a bath – being careful to make the water warm and not hot, which turn out very badly, helped her out of her blood-soaked clothes and held her hand as she stepped into the bathtub.

Paquita ran a hand down Lisboa’s long hair.

“How far along were you, sweetheart?” she asked gently.

Raquel gazed at her.

The older woman’s tender eyes nearly made her cry.

“Five weeks.”

Her breasts still felt tender. Almost like her body was in denial.

She understood all too well.

Part of her still didn’t believe this was happening.

“The same happened to me,” Paquita confessed.

Raquel looked at the kind woman.

“It was between my first child and my second. One day, it just happened,” she went on. “I was home alone with my son and I just felt this horrible pain.” Paquita wiped the tear that had fallen down Lisboa’s cheek. “I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

The other woman put her arms around Lisboa and she returned the hug – both mourning the loss, as the water in the bathtub mixed with the blood of a lost future.

*********************************************************************

Soon enough, Stockholm returned to the office with her hands filled with pads.

“I found these amongst the female hostages,” she announced. “I think these will be enough. I also got these.” She held out a brand new red jumpsuit, a pack of pain killers and pair of black underwear she’d brought along in case of an emergency.

This definitely qualified as an emergency.

“Where’s Lisboa?” she asked Tokyo.

Tokyo looked in the direction of the closed bathroom door.

“In there,” she told her companion. “Paquita is helping her.”

Mónica set the objects down on one of the couches with a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

“How are we going to tell the Profesor?” she wondered aloud.

“We’re not,” Tokyo said.

Stockholm blinked, surprised.

“Why?”

“Because Lisboa doesn’t want to tell him. I think we should respect that,” she explained. “Besides, we need the Professor to keep his head together and focused on finishing the heist. It won’t help anyone for him to know he’s just lost another child.”

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened harshly and Lisboa came out, a white towel wrapped around her damp body.

 _Crap!_ She had overheard everything.

“What do you mean, _another_ child?” she demanded.

Tokyo was stunned, not expecting to have to explain it to her or even tell her... Why was this up to her? This was none of her goddamn business.

She looked to Stockholm for help, but to no avail.

“I would also like to know what you mean.”

Tokyo took a short moment to gather her thoughts.

“You already know how Nairobi really wanted to have a baby,” she began.

“Yeah, she told us she was going to have a baby after the heist,” Mónica completed. “With her friend with benefits.”

“Right. And she wanted the father – well, the sperm donor actually – to be the best choice possible. Looks, intelligence, all that stuff,” she continued. “So, logically, she thought the Profesor would be an ideal choice.”

There was a heavy silence between them.

“And he agreed to this?” Raquel asked, numbly.

Tokyo nodded. “Yes.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Mónica asked Raquel, who just stared blankly.

“No. He didn’t tell me.”

Mónica sneered slightly.

“Men.”

Then, Tokyo looked down and winced. Stockholm followed her gaze.

There was a trickle of blood running down her leg to match the tear that fell down her cheek.

“Please, get out,” Raquel managed to say.

“Lisboa…”

“Out!”

Tokyo and Stockholm looked at each other and agreed.

“We’ll leave Paquita to help you dress,” Mónica said.

“I want to be alone.” She looked at her friends. “Please.”

Everyone left quietly, knowing she needed some time to think.

After their arguments on the road during the first days of the heist, Raquel had actually thought that the worst was over.

But this… this was yet another blow.

Nobody had told her anything. Nairobi and Tokyo both knew that the man she was with would be the father of this less-than-hypothetical baby.

They had celebrated this future child together.

And neither of them had bothered to tell her who the father was going to be, even when asked about it.

_Had they been laughing about it behind her back?_

Another betrayal.

She couldn’t believe this.

_What was next?_

Raquel sank down on the couch and let herself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : For those of you who might be wondering... yes, that part where Tokyo doesn't realize the truth right away and thinks it's just a period was inspired by the awesome TV show _Fleabag_.
> 
> ( ***** ) - dedicated to _Maggie9807_ , who gave me the inspiration for that moment ♥ para ti, mi corazón... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! :)


	3. Cambio y Fuera   /   Over & Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel pulls herself together and confronts Sergio.

**Capítulo 3**

**[ ESP ]**

Después de limpiarse y cambiarse a la ropa nueva que Mónica le había traído, la toalla sanitaria situada entre sus piernas, Raquel regresó a lo despacho y se instaló de nuevo en el sofá limpio.

Había pensado mucho sobre qué hacer enseguida.

No había forma de evitarlo. Necesitaba hablar con Sergio. Ahora.

Raquel se puso el auricular en el oído y se dirigió a la banda.

“Aquí Lisboa,” anunció. “Necesito que todos salgan de las comunicaciones y dejen el canal abierto sólo para mí y para el Profesor. Es un asunto personal.”

“Recibido, Lisboa,” respondió Palermo. “La han oído. Todo el mundo fuera.”

Mientras los demás cumplían su solicitud, Raquel tomó una de las almohadas decorativas del sofá y la abrazó fuertemente a ella para darle fuerza.

Entonces, su voz la alcanzó.

“¿Lisboa?”

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

“Así que ibas a ser padre.” Raquel sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo con sus propias palabras. No tenía ni idea de lo verdaderas que eran. “Pero supongo que no debería felicitarte. Ya que la madre está muerta.”

En su escondrijo, Sergio cerró los ojos y maldijo a sí mismo.

“Raquel, puedo explicarlo todo,” prometió.

“Tal vez,” murmuró. “Ojalá me lo hubieras exlpicado antes.”

“Lo siento.”

“¿Lo sientes?” ella casi solloza. “Aquí estaba yo, sin contarte lo de nuestro bebé porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías. Intenté ahorrarte, con todo lo que hemos pasado con el atraco... Mientras tanto, ¿estabas haciendo planes a mis espaldas para tener un bebé con una compañera?”

Sergio tembló de emoción.

“Raquel, ¿estás...?” tartamudeó. “¿Estás embarazada?”

“No,” susurró con tristeza. “Ya no.”

Un silencio cargado cayó entre ellos, mientras Sergio se daba cuenta lentamente.

“Tuve un aborto espontáneo hoy,” le contó Raquel, confirmando sus peores pensamientos. Un momento después, ella continuó: “Gandía me reconoció como la policía traidora que se unió a una banda por amor y me atacó. Me dio una patada en la barriga y caí al suelo. El crío no sobrevivió.”

Él apretó el teléfono, casi rompiéndolo.

Su corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

“Raquel...”

Una repentina ira se apoderó de ella.

“¿Sabe lo que le hacen a un prisionero cuando se lo llevan? Lo humillante que es tener que desnudarse a la fuerza a punta de pistola, que alguien haga un examen de cavidades brusco, que te toquen así...” Ella se detuvo, mientras los sollozos empeoraban. “Serte leal ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado.”

Los dos estaban llorando ahora.

“Nunca quise hacerte daño, Raquel.”

“Lo sé. Pero lo hiciste.”

_Como ella deseaba poder odiarlo._

El corazón de él estaba tan roto como el de ella, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó con delicadeza.

“Muy dolorida, agotada...” 

_Traicionada._

Ella cerró los ojos.

Tenía que pensar en sí misma, ahora más que nunca.

Y eso significaba dejarlo.

Raquel hizo todo lo posible para reponerse y aclararse la garganta.

“Mira, creo que debemos mantenerlo estrictamente profesional de ahora en adelante hasta que el atraco termine. Y después...” No estaba segura de poder decir las palabras. Todo esto dolía demasiado. “Creo que deberíamos separarnos un tiempo luego de que esto termine.”

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

Sergio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

“Raquel... te quiero.”

“Y yo te quiero a tí. Pero eso no es suficiente ahora.” Déjalo ir. Simplemente déjalo ir. Mejor arrancarlo como una tirita. “Adiós, Profesor.”

Ella sacó el auricular y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Raquel abrazó la almohada más fuerte a su pecho y se desmoronó.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**[ ENG ]**

After she’d cleaned herself up and changed into the new clothes Mónica had gotten her, the sanitary pad safely nestled between her legs, Raquel returned to the office space and settled back down on the clean couch.

She had thought about what to do next long and hard.

There was no escaping it. She needed to talk to Sergio. _Now_.

Raquel placed the earpiece in ear and addressed the team.

“This is Lisboa,” she announced. “I need everyone to get off the comms and leave the channel open just for me and the Profesor. It’s a personal matter.”

“Copy that, Lisboa,” Palermo replied. “You heard her. Everyone off.”

While the others complied with her request, Raquel took one of the decorative pillow from the couch and hugged it tightly to her for strength.

Then, his voice reached.

“Lisboa?”

“So, you were going to be a father.” Raquel felt her heart break all over again at her own words. He had no idea just how true they were. “But I suppose I shouldn’t congratulate you. You know, seeing as the mother-to-be is dead.”

In his hideout, Sergio closed his eyes and cursed to himself.

“Raquel, I can explain everything,” he promised.

“Maybe,” she muttered. “I just wish you had explained it sooner.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” she nearly sobbed. “Here I was, not telling you about our baby because I wasn’t sure how you would react. I tried to spare you, with everything we’ve been going through with the heist… Meanwhile, you were going behind my back and making plans to have a baby with a friend?”

Sergio shivered with emotion.

“Raquel, are you…” he stuttered. “Are you pregnant?”

“No,” she whispered sadly. “Not anymore.”

A loaded silence fell between them, as Sergio slowly came to realization.

“I had a miscarriage today,” Raquel told him, confirming his worse thoughts. A moment later, she went on, “Gandía recognized me as the traitor cop who joined a gang for love and attacked me. He kicked me in the stomach, I fell to the ground. The baby didn’t make it.”

He tightened his hold on the telephone, nearly breaking it.

His heart broken into a million pieces and his eyes filled with tears.

“Raquel–”

A sudden anger came over her.

“Do you know what they do to a prisoner when they’re taken in? How humiliating it is to have to forcefully strip down at gunpoint, to have someone roughly perform a cavity search, to be touched like that…” she stopped, as the sobs became worse. “Being loyal to you has been the worst thing that’s happened to me.”

They were both crying now.

“I never meant to hurt you, Raquel.”

“I know. But you did.”

_How she wished she could hate him._

His heart was as broken as hers, but he couldn’t help but worry for her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked gently.

“Very sore, exhausted…”

_Betrayed._

She closed her eyes.

Raquel did her damnedest to pull herself together and cleared her throat.

“Look, I think we should keep it strictly professional from now on until the heist is over. And afterward…” She wasn’t sure she could utter the words. It all hurt too much. “I think we should take some time apart after it’s done.”

There was a long moment of silence.

Sergio couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Raquel… I love you.”

“And I love you. But it’s just not enough right now.” Let go. Just let go. Better rip it like a band-aid. “Goodbye, Profesor.”

She pulled out the earpiece and let it fall to ground.

Raquel hugged the pillow tighter to her chest and crumbled down.


	4. El Retorno / The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heist is over, the gang reunites and goes home. Sergio and Raquel resolve their relationship - but there's one (tiny little) surprise in their life ...

**Capítulo 4**

**[ ESP ]**

Estaba todo terminado.

_Finalmente._

El atraco había terminado. Habían tenido éxito a pesar de las fuertes pérdidas.

La banda se reunió en el nuevo escondite del Profesor – diseñado específicamente para su atrevida huida de las autoridades antes de que se fueran de regreso a Italia.

Las noventa toneladas de oro habían sido manejadas como lo habían planeado, estaban libres y a camino de casa.

Lisboa todavía se sentía fría por dentro.

Había esperado hasta el final. Pero antes de dejar el Banco, tenía una última misión que cumplir. Una misión personal.

No había sido parte del plan.

_¡Pero que se joda el plan!_

Raquel había sacado su pistola de la funda y sin piedad le disparó dos veces a Gandía en el pecho, como venganza por la pérdida de su hijo por nacer.

Sus compañeros todavía la miraban impactados. Todos sabían que él había merecido morir. De hecho, todos habían estado esperando el momento de ver a quien tendría el privilegio de terminar con su miserable vida.

Pero la banda no había previsto que sería la razonable Lisboa a hacerlo.

Comprendieron por qué lo había hecho, pero aún así había sido inesperado.

En el oscuro escondrijo, todos se reunieron una vez más.

El Profesor había preparado todo para su fuga y los esperaba en el hangar.

“Bienvenidos de vuelta, banda.”

Él y Raquel compartieron una mirada incómoda que sólo duró un momentito.

“Es un placer teneros de vuelta.” Estaba especialmente agradecido de tener a Raquel de vuelta, a su lado, sana y salva - tanto como fuera posible después de todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. “Pero aún no hemos terminado. Por favor, seguidme.”

Debido a un ambiente de incertidumbre y de desconfianza entre los camaradas, Lisboa decidió hablar.

“Antes de irnos a cualquier parte, hay algo que hay que decir.” Miró a Sergio directamente a los ojos y se puso una fachada profesional. “Profesor, yo maté a Gandía. Dos disparos en el pecho, justo antes de salir del Banco.”

Él la miró fijamente.

“Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está,” dijo, con un tic de sus gafas. “Estoy seguro de que si te estaba molestando o si era una amenaza para ti y–”

“Sabes muy bien por qué lo maté,” interrumpió fríamente. “No me arrepiento.”

Como Sergio, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que ella había hecho y deseaba que hubiera sido él quien apretara el gatillo. Como El Profesor, no podía dejar de preocuparse sobre cómo les afectaría en el futuro el asesinato de un rehén desarmado.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo el hecho.

Luego, los condujo a través del laberinto de pasillos metálicos que los llevaron al corazón del lugar secreto.

El Profesor indicó a la banda la dirección de donde se deberían ir y prepararse para la parte final de su escape. 

Todos se fueron.

Pero Lisboa se quedó, ya que aún no había visto este centro de operaciones.

Era impresionante.

Hubo un ligero sonido de arrullo desde detrás de Sergio.

Ella vio que era un bebé.

_El bebé de Alicia._

La niña estaba descansando en un pequeño moisés portátil de color rosa.

Raquel miró a su alrededor.

“¿Y Alicia?” preguntó.

“Se marchó,” él le dijo con un suspiro. “No tengo ni idea de a dónde. Y la dejó aquí.”

Sergio levantó un dedo y se giró para ir a su escritorio y cogió un trozo de papel rojo, el mismo que usaba normalmente para hacer su origami. Volviendo a ella, le entregó el papel doblado.

“Alicia te ha dejado una nota.”

Ella tomó la nota.

El nombre de Raquel estaba escrito allí en letras grandes y negras.

Luego, la bebé soltó un fuerte gemido, una señal segura de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Marsella se acercó y intentó calmar a la niña.

Mirando al hombre grande con un bebé recién nacido era una visión peculiar. Pero él era sorprendentemente tierno. De hecho, parecía ser algo nato para él.

Tomó al bebé en un intento de calmarla y Raquel vio a la niñita, moviendo sus pequeñas manos en forma de protesta.

El corazón de Raquel se apretó en su pecho.

No podía mirar esa cara inocente y no pensar en cómo podría ser su propio bebé. La destrozó aún más ver a la niña.

Sergio la estudiaba mientras ella los miraba fijamente durante un largo instante en silencio. Ya la conocía demasiado bien. Y la angustia era más que evidente en su rostro.

Incapaz de encarar a la niña, ella entró en pánico.

“Perdona.”

Raquel salió corriendo de la oficina, con la nota aún no leída en la mano.

Sergio cerró los ojos con pesadez y sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper.

*********************************************************************

En otro nivel del gran refugio, Raquel encontró un rincón tranquilo.

Se sentó en una caja de madera y abrió la nota.

> _Bueno..._
> 
> _Aquí estamos, Raquel._
> 
> _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado, eh?_
> 
> _Contigo, dejo mi más valiosa fortuna._
> 
> _Había planeado criarla con Germán - ya que él quería hacer la mayor parte por sí mismo - pero ese idiota tuvo que morir._
> 
> _¡Cabrón!_

Raquel resopló por el comentario inesperado. Siguió leyendo:

> _No puedo ser una madre soltera. Simplemente no puedo._
> 
> _Y seamos honestas - la niña está mejor sin mí. Nunca tuve la menor vocación para ser madre y ambas lo sabemos. Sólo la jodería._
> 
> _Así que estoy eligiendo lo mejor para mi hija._
> 
> _Por favor._
> 
> _Como un último favor a tu antigua amiga, una especie de regalo de despedida... te pido que te quedes con la bebé y la críes como si fuera tuya._
> 
> _Eres una gran madre, Raquel. Sé que te he dicho algunas palabras poco amables en el pasado reciente sobre tus habilidades como madre. Pero eran sólo tácticas de interrogación, seguro que lo entiendes._
> 
> _Creo que eres una madre maravillosa para Paula._
> 
> _Y sé que cuidarás bien de mi niña._
> 
> _Probablemente no me creerás, pero estoy haciendo esto por amor. Amo a mi bebé. Pero no soy tonta - no soy buena para ella._
> 
> _( Por cierto, si le dices a alguien que tengo una falla en mi corazoncito frío, te mato. )_
> 
> _Tal vez nos veamos en otra vida, Quel._
> 
> _Cuídate._
> 
> _Tu zorra favorita,_
> 
> _Alicia – la puta reina – Sierra_

Raquel enjugó las lágrimas que habían caído.

Luego vio lo que estaba escrito abajo:

> _~~p.s. - Tengo que decir. Creo que entiendo por qué amas tanto a este Profesor tonto tuyo. Es bastante genial.~~ _

Dejando caer la mano que sostenía el papel, Raquel se sintió atontada.

Alicia quería que ella criara a su bebé.

Y justo después de que Raquel acabara de perder a su bebé – no que Alicia hubiera tenido conocimiento de esa información.

Aún así, siempre había tenido un gran sentido de oportunidad... _¡Vaya!_

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

*********************************************************************

Raquel no había tomado una decisión todavía.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Y, aunque había pensado que evitar a la bebé por completo podría ser la mejor solución, Raquel también sabía que tenía que conocer a la niña antes de decidir qué hacer.

Lentamente regresó al centro de operaciones, donde sabía que estaría la pequeña. Así como Sergio.

Se mantuvieron profesionales y cordiales desde su conversación tras ese horrible día, tal como ella había pedido - pero la incomodidad interminable entre ellos sería insoportable.

Tarde o temprano, tendrían que resolver esto de una vez por todas y averiguar qué sería de su relación. Ella no quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería ser herida o decepcionada de nuevo...

A pesar de toda la angustia que él había causado - aunque inadvertidamente - Raquel siempre lo amaría. Tal vez eso la hizo una tonta. Así que sería una tonta.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, se recompuso.

Luego, ella se detuvo ante lo que vio y se quedó en las sombras para observar.

Marsella se había ido. Y Sergio, de manera rara, acunó al bebé mientras ella lloraba.

“Por favor... Shhh,” le suplicó al bebé, que no le entendía en absoluto.

La vista habría sido dulce, pero los lamentos del bebé no paran de crecer. Viendo a Sergio sin experiencia intentando manejar a la criatura, Raquel decidió ayudar.

Entró resueltamente en la cámara.

“Anda. Dámela,” le instruyó.

Sergio la contempló, sorprendido.

Luego, le entregó la niña con todo el cuidado posible.

“Marsella fue a buscarle un biberón,” explicó impotente. “Pero ni siquiera sé si tiene hambre.”

Raquel tomó una rápida olida.

“Mi apuesta es un pañal sucio,” concluyó. “¿Dónde tienes las cosas para la bebé?” Luego se detuvo en seco. “Por favor, dime que tienes material para el bebé.”

2Por supuesto que sí,” respondió, exhausto... después de un solo día haciendo de niñera. “Marsella hizo una corrida de provisiones sólo para cosas de bebé no hace mucho tiempo. Él ha sido de gran ayuda, en realidad. No soy bueno con bebés–”

Un silencio desagradable cayó entre ellos.

Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo - en _su_ bebé.

Sin decir nada más, Sergio la llevó a su improvisada estación de cambio.

Como una profesional, Raquel cambió el pañal del bebé eficientemente y desechó los materiales sucios. Después de limpiarse y desinfectarse las manos, devolvió el chupete a su boca y cogió una manta ligera, poniéndola debajo del bebé, envolviéndola hábilmente.

Entonces, cogió a la niña, que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y la acostó en el codo de su brazo.

Sergio miraba a Raquel con ternura pero con el corazón destrozado mientras ella sostenía y manejaba perfectamente al bebé, pensando en lo que podría haber sido y en lo que ella estaba pasando. Siempre supo, por la forma como se comportaba con Paula, que era una gran madre. Y esto lo demostró aún más.

Acunó al bebé y lo balanceó suavemente mientras tarareaba una nana.

Era la misma nana que su madre le había cantado a ella y a su hermana y que, años más tarde, Raquel le había cantado a Paula - que siempre había amado esta melodía en particular.

Cuando la niña estaba al punto de dormir, Raquel la colocó cuidadosamente en el moisés. Aunque no era capaz de liberarse completamente.

Mantuvo un suave agarre en su pequeña mano.

Sosteniéndola, Raquel estudió el pelo rubio y ralo que tenía el bebé, sus pequeños rasgos, el chupete que estaba succionando - que era demasiado grande para su pequeña carita.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Raquel no había llorado desde el día en que perdió a su bebé.

Se inclinó para besar la mano del bebé que dormía.

Ningún niño podría sustituir al que había perdido. Sin embargo, mirando esta hermosa carita, Raquel sintió que su corazón se derretía.

 _Mierda_.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando los sollozos se apoderaron de ella.

Sergio la toma en sus brazos.

Lloraron juntos, ambos necesitando desesperadamente de consuelo.

Lloraron.

Y se _sanaron_.

Poco después, cuando Marsella regresó con una botella de leche calentita, vio a los dos abrazándose. Sin querer interrumpir, depositó la botella sobre la mesa y se fue en silencio.

*********************************************************************

Sergio y Raquel se apartaron de su abrazo, pero permanecieron cerca, sin querer soltarse aún.

Ella se inclinó y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, necesitando un poco de estabilización.

“Alicia me pidió que me encargase de la niña,” le contó.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

No había leído la nota, no queriendo invadir la privacidad de Raquel.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

Raquel elevó su cabeza.

Mirando al bebé dormido, se enterneció.

Luego, lo miró, justo a sus ojos marrones - y de repente _lo sabía_.

“Me voy a quedar con ella.” Se le ocurrió algo. “¿Ya tiene nombre?”

“No, en realidad no. Hemos estado llamándola simplemente 'la bebé'.” Luego, bromeó, “Sabes, he estado un poco ocupado comandando el mayor atraco de la historia.”

Ella sonrió.

“Bueno, creo que deberíamos solucionar eso.”

Sí. Pero no ahora mismo, se añadió a sí misma.

Raquel tomó su rostro en las manos y se acercó para besarle los labios suavemente.

Él le devolvió el beso. Y, cuando se separaron, Sergio le besó la frente ligeramente antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

Perder un bebé casi había acabado con ellos.

Pero, extrañamente, este bebé podría ser un nuevo comienzo para ellos.

*********************************************************************

Al salir de España, la banda regresó al Monasterio en Italia.

Para descansar, reunir sus fuerzas y encontrar sus nuevos hogares.

Sergio y Raquel no habían hablado mucho desde el día en que ella regresó del Banco. Habían estado demasiado cansados o demasiado ocupados con el recién nacido como para tener una charla decente... y muy necesaria.

Todavía había una nube oscura sobre ellos.

A pesar de esto, se habían quedado juntos en su habitación. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de erradicar.

Además, ninguno de ellos - a pesar de la incerteza - quería estar separado.

Él había sido de gran ayuda con el bebé, pero eso había sido todo. Nada, ni romántico ni sexual, había sucedido entre ellos.

Sin estar seguro de lo que había significado su beso, Sergio decidió mantenerse a distancia de ella - a menos que fuera para ayudar con el bebé, lo que siempre se ofreció a hacer, incluso cuando ella vomitaba sobre sus trajes.

El Profesor convocó una reunión en la misma sala donde habían tenido sus clases antes del atraco. 

Raquel se había apegado demasiado a la bebé y raramente la dejaba. Pero lo hizo cuando se reunieron por última vez en el salón de clases. Los confiables monjes la cuidarían.

Él les había asignado a todos un lugar específico y seguro donde irían enseguida, manteniendo sus cabezas bajas y viviendo sus vidas en paz.

Entonces, era su turno.

“Lisboa,” anunció, entregándole el sobre amarillo. “Tu madre y tu hija ya están instaladas allí.”

Después de que todas las fichas hubieran sido distribuidas, la clase se terminó y todos comenzaron a salir para hacer sus maletas por última vez.

Al ver que Sergio se quedaba atrás, Raquel se detuvo y lo miró.

“¿No vas a ir a hacer las maletas?”

Ella esperaba que él dijera que ya había hecho las maletas, de tan ordenado que era.

Pero, para su sorpresa, eso no fue lo que dijo.

“Creo que debería quedarme aquí.” Entonces, no queriendo que ella pensara que estaba planeando convertirse en monje, clarificó, “Por un tiempo.”

“¿Por qué?”

Sergio se movió nerviosamente.

“Mira, no sé realmente dónde estamos ahora mismo. Y no quiero presionarte, especialmente después de lo...” Se paró, eligiendo sabiamente no continuar con ese pensamiento. “Supongo que ahora... sería un buen momento para finalmente hablar de todo,” le propuso. “Tengo algunas cosas que todavía tengo que explicar.”

Esta conversación llegó con mucho retraso.

Los monjes estaban cuidando de la bebé, así que tenían tiempo y algo de paz.

Raquel cruzó sus brazos en un gesto inconsciente de autoprotección y asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a escucharlo.

“Entonces habla.”

Él respiró profundamente.

“Mira, iba a decírtelo.”

“¿Cuándo naciera el niño?” ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

“No,” le juró. “Antes de eso. No sabía cómo decírtelo. Nunca hablamos de tener hijos. Ni siquiera sabía si querías tener más hijos.”

Ante su mirada de desolación, se detuvo.

Por supuesto que ella había querido tener más hijos.

Ella había querido su bebé y todavía lamentaba su pérdida.

Sergio decidió contar la historia desde el principio.

“Poco antes de que empezara el atraco, Nairobi vino a mí. Quería un bebé tan desesperadamente,” comenzó. “Aquí mismo, en este Convento, vino a mí y me suplicó que le diera un pedacito de mí para poder cumplir su sueño.” Luego añadió: “Fue en el día de la fiesta.”

“Sí, me acuerdo de ese día,” le dijo Raquel, con un tono amargo en su voz. “Las chicas y yo celebramos el nacimiento de este futuro niño ese día. Yo _realmente_ lo celebré, como un idiota...” se burló. “No tenía ni idea de que tú eras el futuro padre. Y nadie se molestó en decirme la verdad.”

Sergio asintió con la cabeza.

“Deberías haber sido avisada.”

“ _Tu_ deberías habérmelo dicho. Debería haber venido de _ti_ ,” dijo. “Eso fue una traición a la confianza, Sergio.”

Él cerró sus ojos en derrota.

“Tienes razón. Estuvo mal que no te lo dijera inmediatamente, que hablara contigo antes de acordarlo... Y por eso, lo siento mucho.”

Él tomó su mano en la suya.

“Lo siento muchísimo, Raquel.”

Ella asintió.

“Continúa,” instruyó.

“Al principio, dije que no. Pero... Ágata era una amiga.” Sergio se emocionó. “Le pedí tanto, constantemente, y ella nunca me pidió nada a cambio. Excepto por esta única cosa... Y no pude decirle que no.”

Raquel comenzó a entender.

“Ella quería tanto tener un bebé...” continuó. “Incluso se ofreció a hacer el bebé a la manera antigua.” A la expresión amarga de Raquel, se apresuró a añadir, “Que inmediatamente rechacé.”

Ella gruñó, haciéndole sonreír.

Luego, hubo un largo momento de silencio.

Sergio parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Miraba fijamente a la nada.

“La maté,” murmuró, repugnado consigo mismo.

“No digas eso.”

“Es verdad. ¿Sabes que Andrés revisó el Banco hace años?”

Raquel le dio un pequeño asentimiento. El tema había surgido cuando estaban planeando el atraco.

“Él me advirtió sobre Gandía. Me dijo que debíamos matarlo, o él nos mataría. Pero no le escuché.” Sacudió su cabeza, agonía en su corazón. “Es mi culpa que Nairobi esté muerta.” Una pausa. “Es mi culpa que nuestro bebé esté muerto.”

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

“¿Entiendes?” casi gritó. “Es todo culpa mía.”

Los dos estaban llorando ahora.

“Sergio, para.”

Pero estaba implacable.

“Casi conseguí que te mataran a ti también.” Pensando que la había perdido... él no había sido capaz de pensar, de respirar. “Así que tal vez _sea_ mejor que vayamos por caminos separados. Estás mejor sin mí.”

Raquel se quedó sin habla con sus palabras.

Sin intención, ella recordó la nota de Alicia.

Había dejado a su bebé porque la niña estaría mejor sin ella... y lo había hecho _por amor_.

De la misma manera que Sergio la estaba dejando ir, pensando que era mejor para ella.

Dejándola... _por amor_.

Puede que Sergio nunca lo admitiera ante ella, pero casi perderla para siempre le había metido un temor terrible.

“Al final, dijiste–”

“Yo sé lo que dije,” ella interrumpió. “Eso fue un–”

“Raquel, por favor. No quiero perderte,” dijo suavemente, con lágrimas en los ojos. “Pero prefiero renunciar a ti y dejarte tener una vida feliz sin mí, que mantenerte conmigo y acabar haciéndote más daño.”

“Sergio,” comenzó.

Pero él sacudió la cabeza. “Oye, Raquel... Dijiste que querías que nos fuéramos por caminos separados después del atraco. Sólo estoy intentando respetar eso. Puedes volver con tu familia y yo pensaré en otra cosa. Puedo–”

“¡Sergio!” le gritó. Él se detuvo, sorprendido. “ _Para_. de hablar.”

Raquel respiró profundamente.

“Estoy agradecida de que pienses en hacer eso, que estés dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero... las cosas han cambiado. _Todo_ ha cambiado. Y yo no quiero...”

_No quiero perderte._

Ella tomó su cara en sus manos y le limpió las lágrimas de su piel.

“Quiero que te vengas a casa conmigo. Somos una familia.”

Sergio sonrió.

“Es decir...” ella siguió, y él se detuvo. “Si no te importa despertarte a cada hora de la noche con un llanto de recién nacido.”

Él se rió, aliviado.

“No, no me importa en absoluto,” prometió, con un corazón alegre. “Ya estoy acostumbrado a ello.”

Se rieron los dos.

La expresión de Sergio se puso seria.

“Te quiero,” le dijo fervientemente.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

Este hombre amable, respetable y obstinado.

 _Su_ hombre.

Raquel le acarició la mejilla y lo besó.

“Yo también te quiero.”

Se dieron la vuelta para salir y Sergio puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Raquel mientras salían de la sala.

“Entonces, ¿me va a gustar nuestra nueva casa?” preguntó divertidamente.

“Creo que sí. Pero si no, siempre podemos encontrar otra,” prometió.

Antes de volver a casa, Sergio y Raquel finalmente se pusieron a nombrar a la niña, su nueva hija - Alejandra Ibiza Murillo Marquina, o simplemente Alexa. Habían decidido mantener el nombre de Ibiza como una pequeña homenaje a su fallecida compañera.

Al dejar el Convento, donde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, la banda no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia y tristeza por sus pérdidas.

Se dirigieron a casa, rezando para que no hubieran más problemas en el futuro.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**[ ENG ]**

It was all over.

 _Finally_.

The heist was done. They had ultimately succeeded despite great losses.

The gang all met up at the Profesor’s new hideaway – designed specifically for their daring escape from the authorities before they left to head to back to Italy.

The ninety tons of gold had been handled as they’d planned, and they were free and homeward bound.

Lisboa still felt cold inside.

She had waited until the very end. But before leaving the Bank, she had had one last mission to fulfil. A personal one.

It hadn’t been part of the plan.

But _fuck the plan_!

Raquel had taken her gun from its holster and mercilessly shot Gandía twice in the chest, as vengeance for the loss of her unborn child.

Her teammates still stared at her in shock. Everyone knew he had deserved to die. In fact, they had all been biding their time to see to would be the one to have the privilege of ending his miserable life.

The gang just hadn’t foreseen that it would be reasonable Lisboa to do it.

They understood why she had done it, but it had still been unexpected.

In the dark hideout, they all came together once again.

El Profesor had prepared everything for their escape and was waiting for them at the hangar.

“Welcome back, team.”

He and Raquel shared an awkward glance that only lasted a moment.

“It’s good to have you back.” He was especially grateful to have Raquel back, next to him, safe and sound – as much as it was possible after everything that had happened to her in recent days. “But we aren’t quite done yet. Please follow me.”

Because the air was still heavy with uncertainty and a dash of distrust among comrades, Lisboa decided to speak up.

“Before we go anywhere, there’s something that needs to be said.” She looked Sergio in the eye and put on a professional facade. “Profesor, I killed Gandía. Two shots in the chest, just before we left the Bank.”

He stared at her.

“Well, what’s done is done,” he said, with a tick of his glasses. “I’m sure if he was harassing you or if he was a threat to you and–”

“You know very well why I killed him,” she interrupted coldly. “I don’t regret it.”

As Sergio, he completely agreed with what she had done and wished he had been the one to pull the trigger. As El Profesor, he couldn’t help but worry how killing an unarmed hostage might affect them in the future.

He simply nodded, acknowledging the deed.

Then, he lead them through the maze of metal corridors that lead them to the heart of the secret location.

El Profesor indicated to the team the direction of where they were supposed to go and get ready for the final part of their escape. 

Everyone left.

But Lisboa stayed put, as she hadn’t yet seen this center of operations.

It was impressive.

There was a light cooing sound from behind Sergio.

She saw it was a baby.

_Alicia’s baby._

The child was resting in a little portable pink bassinet.

Raquel looked around.

“And Alicia?” she wondered aloud.

“She left,” he told her with a sigh. “No idea where. And she left the baby here.”

Sergio held up a finger and turned to go to his desk and picked up a piece of red paper – the same he usually used to make his origami. Returning to her, he handed her the folded piece of paper.

“Alicia left you a note.”

She took the note. Raquel’s name was written there in big, black letters.

Then, the baby let out a loud whimper, a sure sign it was about to cry.

Marsella went over and tried to soothe the child.

Watching the large man with a newborn baby was a strange sight. But he was surprisingly sweet. In fact, he seemed to be a natural.

He picked up the baby in an attempt to soothe and Raquel caught a glimpse of the little girl, wriggling her tiny fisted hands in protest.

Raquel’s heart tightened in her chest.

She couldn’t look at that innocent face and not think about what her own baby would look like. It wrecked her even further to see the little girl.

Sergio studied her as she stared at them for a long while in silence. He knew her all too well by now. And the heartbreak was more than evident on her face.

Unable to face the baby, she panicked.

“Excuse me.”

Raquel dashed out of the room, the unread note in her hand.

Sergio closed his eyes heavily and felt his heart break all over again.

*********************************************************************

On another level of the big hideout, Raquel found a quiet corner.

She sat down on a wooden box and opened the note.

> _Well…_
> 
> _Here we are, Raquel._
> 
> _Who would’ve guessed, huh?_
> 
> _With you, I’m leaving my most prized possession._
> 
> _I had planned to raise it with Germán – since he wanted to do most of the raising himself – but that idiot had to go and die on me._
> 
> _Asshole!_

Raquel snorted at the offhand comment. She kept reading:

> _I can’t be a single mother. I just can’t._
> 
> _And let’s be honest – the kid is better off without me. I was never cut out to be a mother and we both know it. I would only screw her up._
> 
> _So I’m choosing what’s best for my child._
> 
> _Please._
> 
> _As a last favor to your old friend, a parting gift of sorts… I’m asking you to keep the baby and raise her as your own._
> 
> _You’re a great mother, Raquel. I know I have said some unkind words to you in the recent past about your mothering skills. But they were just interrogation tactics, I’m sure you understand._
> 
> _I think you’re a wonderful mother to Paula._
> 
> _And I know you’ll take good care of my girl._
> 
> _You probably won’t believe me, but I’m doing this out of love. I love my baby. But I’m not dumb – I’m no good for her._
> 
> _( By the way, if you tell anyone that I have a weakness in my cold little heart, I will kill you. )_
> 
> _Maybe we’ll see each in another life, Quel._
> 
> _Stay safe._
> 
> _Your favorite bitch,_
> 
> _Alicia – the fucking queen – Sierra_

Raquel wiped away the tears that had fallen.

Then saw what was written below:

> _~~p.s. - I got to say. I think I understand why you love this Profesor fool of yours so much. He’s pretty amazing.~~ _

Dropping the hand that held the paper, Raquel felt stupefied.

Alicia wanted her to raise her baby.

And right after Raquel had just lost one herself – not that Alicia had been privy to that piece of information.

Still, she had always had great timing… _Jeez!_

What was she supposed to do?

*********************************************************************

Raquel hadn’t made a decision yet.

How could she?

And, though she had thought that avoiding the baby altogether might be the best solution, Raquel also knew she had to meet the little girl before deciding what to do.

She slowly walked back to the center of operations, where she knew the child would be. Along with Sergio.

They had professional and cordial since their conversation after that horrible day, just as she’d asked – but the unending awkwardness between them would be unbearable.

Sooner or later, they would have to have this out for good and figure out what would become of their relationship. She didn’t want to lose him, but she also didn’t want to be hurt or disappointed again…

Despite all the heartbreak he had caused - though inadvertent - Raquel would always love him. Maybe that made her a fool. So, a fool she would be.

Arriving at the doorway of the room, she pulled herself together.

Then, she halted at the what she saw and stayed in the shadows to watch.

Marsella had left. And Sergio awkwardly rocked the baby while she wailed.

“Please… Shhh,” he begged at the infant, who definitely did not understand him.

The sight would have been sweet, but the baby’s wails kept getting louder. Watching Sergio inexperiencedly trying to handle the small child, Raquel decided to help.

She walked decisively into the room.

“Come on. Give her to me,” she instructed him.

Sergio glanced at her and stared, surprised.

Then, he handed the baby with as much care as he could muster.

“Marsella went to get her a bottle,” he explained helplessly. “But I don’t even know if she’s hungry.”

Raquel took a quick sniff.

“My bet is on a dirty diaper,” she concluded. “Where do you have the baby supplies?” Then stopped short. “Please tell me you have baby supplies.”

“Of course I do,” he replied, exhausted… after all of one day of babysitting. “Marsella made a supply run just for baby stuff not long ago. He’s been a great help, actually. I’m not good with babies–”

An awkward silence fell between them.

They were both thinking about the same thing – _their_ baby.

Without another word, Sergio lead her to their makeshift changing station.

Like a total pro, Raquel changed the baby’s diaper efficiently and disposed the dirty materials. After cleaning and disinfecting her hands, she returned the pacifier to her mouth and took a light blanket, putting it under the baby, expertly swaddling her.

Then, she picked up the infant, who was much calmer now and nestled her in the crook of her arm.

Sergio watched Raquel lovingly but with a broken heart as she held and handled the baby so well, thinking how what could have been and what she was going trough. He’d always known from watching the way she was with Paula, that she was an excellent mother. And this just proved it further.

She cradled the baby and rocked softly while humming a lullaby.

It was the same lullaby her mother had sang to her and her sister and that, years later, Raquel had sung to Paula – who had always loved this particular melody.

When the little girl was on the verge of sleep, Raquel gently placed her on the bassinet. Although, she wasn’t capable of letting go completely.

She kept a soft hold on her tiny hand.

Holding on, Raquel studied the baby’s wispy blonde hair, her small features, the pacifier that she was sucking on – that was far too big for her little face.

Her eyes filled with tears.

Raquel hadn’t cried since that day when she’d lost her baby.

She bent to kiss the baby’s hand as she slept.

No child could ever take the place of the one she had lost. Yet, looking at this beautiful little face, Raquel felt her heart melt.

_Shit._

Her body shook as the sobs took over.

Sergio pulls her into his arms.

They cried together, both in desperate need for comfort.

Cried.

And _healed_.

Soon after, when Marsella returned with a warm bottle of milk, he saw the two of them embracing. Not wanting to interrupt, he placed the bottle on top of the table and left quietly.

*********************************************************************

Sergio and Raquel parted from their embrace, but remained close – not willing to let go of each just yet.

She leaned and set her head on his chest, needing some stability.

“Alicia asked me to take the baby,” she told him.

This took him by surprise.

He hadn’t read the note, not willing to invade Raquel’s privacy.

“What are you going to do?”

Raquel lifted her head.

Glancing back at the sleeping baby, she softened.

Then, she look up at him, right into his brown eyes – and she suddenly _knew_.

“I’m going to keep her.” Something occurred to her. “Does she have a name yet?”

“No, she doesn’t actually. We’ve just been calling her ‘baby’.” Then, he joked, “You know, I’ve been a little busy commanding the greatest heist in history.”

She smirked.

“Well, I think we should take care of that.”

 _Yes. But not right now_ , she added to herself.

Raquel took his face in her hands and reached up to kiss his lips softly.

He kissed her back. And, when they parted, Sergio kissed her forehead lightly before hugging her tightly to him.

Losing a baby had nearly ended them.

But, strangely enough, _this_ baby could be a new beginning for them.

*********************************************************************

Upon leaving Spain, the gang returned to the Monastery in Italy.

To rest, gather their strength and find their new homes.

Sergio and Raquel hadn’t really talked much since the day she’d returned from the Bank. They had been either too tired or too busy dealing with a newborn baby to have a decent talk – and a much needed one.

There was still a dark cloud hovering over them.

Despite this, they had been staying together in their room - _old habits die hard_.

Besides, neither of them – even with the uncertainty – wanted to be apart.

He had been a great help to her with the baby, but that had been it. But nothing, romantic or sexual, had happened between them.

Still unsure of what their kiss had meant, Sergio decided to keep some distance from her – unless it was to help with the baby, which he always volunteered to do, even when she puked all over his suits.

El Profesor summoned a meeting in the same room where they’d had their classes before the heist. 

Raquel had become too attached to the baby and barely left her. But she did so when they gathered for the last time in the classroom. The reliable monks would keep an eye on her.

He had assigned them all a specific safe location where they would be going next, to keep their heads down and live out their lives in peace.

Then, it was her turn.

“Lisboa,” he announced, handing her the yellow envelope. “Your mother and daughter are already settled there.”

After all the folders were handed out, class was dismissed and everyone began leaving to go pack their bags for the last time.

Noticing Sergio was staying behind, Raquel stopped and looked at him.

“Aren’t you going to go pack?”

She expected him to tell he’d already packed, neat-freak that he was.

But, to her surprise, that wasn’t what he said.

“I think I should stay here.” Then, not wanting her to think he was planning to become a monk, he clarified, “For a time.”

“Why?”

Sergio moved nervously.

“Look, I don’t really know where we stand right now. And I don’t want to push you, especially after…” he trailed off, wisely choosing to not continued that thought. “I suppose now… would be a good time to finally talk things over,” he proposed. “I have some things I still need to explain.”

This conversation was long overdue.

The monks were taking care of the baby, so they had time and some peace.

Raquel crossed her arms in an unconscious gesture of self-protection and nodded, willing to listen to him.

“So talk.”

He took a deep breath.

“Look, I was going to tell you.”

“When the child was born?” she asked sarcastically.

“No,” he swore. “Before that. I just didn’t know how to tell you. We never talked about having children. I didn’t even know if you wanted to have more kids.”

At the devastated look in her face, he halted.

Of course she had wanted more kids.

She had wanted their baby and was still grieving its loss.

Sergio decided to tell the story from the very beginning.

“Not long before the heist began, Nairobi came to me. She wanted a baby so desperately,” he began. “Right here in this Convent, she came to me and _begged_ me to give her a little piece of me so she could fulfil her dream.” Then, he added, “It was the day of the party.”

“Yeah, I remember that day,” Raquel told him, a bitter tone in her voice. “Me and the girls celebrated the birth of this future child that day. I _actually_ celebrated it, like an idiot…” she scoffed. “I had no idea you were the father-to-be. And nobody bothered to tell me the truth.”

Sergio nodded in agreement.

“You should have been told.”

“ _You_ should have told me. It should have come from _you_ ,” she said. “That was a betrayal of trust, Sergio.”

He closed his eyes in defeat.

“You’re right. It was wrong of me not to tell you right away, to talk to you before even agreeing to it… And for that, I am truly sorry.”

He took her hand in his.

“I’m so sorry, Raquel.”

She nodded.

“Go on,” she instructed.

“At first, I said no. But… Ágata was a friend.” Sergio got emotional. “I asked her for so much, all the time, and she never asked for anything in return. Except for this one thing… And I just couldn’t find the strength to say no.”

Raquel began to understand.

“She wanted to have a baby so badly…” he continued. “I mean, she even offered to make the baby the old-fashioned way.” At Raquel’s sour expression, he hurried to add, “Which I immediately turned down.”

She huffed, making him smile.

Then, there was a long moment of quiet.

Sergio seemed lost in his own thoughts.

He stared blankly at nothing.

“I got her killed,” he muttered, disgusted with himself.

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. You know how Andrés cased the Bank years ago?”

Raquel gave him a small nod. It had come up when they were planning the heist.

“He warned me about Gandía. He told me that we should kill him, or he would kill _us_. But I didn’t listen.” He shook his head, agony in his heart. “It’s my fault Nairobi’s dead.” A pause. “It’s my fault our baby is dead.”

Her eyes filled with tears.

“Do you understand?” he nearly cried out. “It’s _all_ my fault.”

They were both crying now.

“Sergio, stop.”

But he was relentless.

“I almost got you killed too.” Thinking he had _lost_ her… he hadn’t been able to think, to breathe. “So maybe it _is_ better if we go our separate ways. You’re better off without me.”

Raquel fell speechless at his words.

Without meaning to, she remembered Alicia’s note.

She had left her baby because the child would be better off without her… and she had done it _out of love_.

The same way Sergio was letting go of her, thinking it would better for her.

Leaving… _Out of love._

Sergio might never admit it to her face, but almost losing her for good had put the fear of God in him.

“After all, you said–”

“I know what I said,” she interrupted. “That was a–”

“Raquel, please. I don’t want to lose you,” he said softly, tears in his eyes. “But I would rather give you up and let you have a happy life without me, than keeping you with me and ending up hurting you more.”

“Sergio,” she began.

But he shook his head. “Listen, Raquel… You say that you wanted us to go our separate ways after the heist. I’m just trying to respect that. You can go back to your family and I’ll figure something else out. I can–”

“Sergio!” she shouted. He halted, surprised. “ _Stop_. Talking.”

Raquel took a much needed deep breath.

“I’m grateful you would think to do that, that you would be _willing_ to do that. But… things have changed. _Everything_ has changed. And I don’t want–”

_I don’t want to lose you._

She took his face in her hands and wiped the tears from his skin.

“I want you to come home with me. We’re a family.”

Sergio grinned.

“That is…” she went on, making him halt. “If you don’t mind waking up every hour of the night with a newborn wailing.”

He laughed, relief washing over him.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” he promised, with a light heart. “I’m used to it by now.”

Both of them snickered.

Sergio’s expression became serious.

“I love you,” he told her earnestly.

She stared at him in awe.

This loving, respectable, stubborn man.

 _Her_ man.

Raquel stroked his cheek and kissed him.

“I love you, too.”

They turn around to leave and Sergio put an arm around Raquel’s shoulders as they walked out of the room.

“So, am I going to like our new home?” she asked playfully.

“I think so. But if you don’t, we can always find another one,” he promised.

Before going home, Sergio and Raquel finally got around to naming the baby, their new daughter – Alejandra Ibiza Murillo Marquina, or Alexa for short. They had decided to keep the name Ibiza as a small homage to their fallen companion.

Leaving the Monastery, where they had spent so much time together, the gang couldn’t help but feel a little nostalgia and sorrow for their losses.

They headed home, praying there would be no more troubles ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** :
> 
> Explaining my choice of the baby’s name:  
> • **Alejandra (Alexa)** as an homage of sorts to Álex Pina, the creator of _LCDP_ – **BLESS HIM!!** It’s pretty common for TV shows to name characters after crew members/writers/producers/etc. They’ve already honored Jesús Colmenar by naming Sergio and Andrés’ father Jesús Marquina. Also, look at the meaning!! **Name meaning:** feminine of the Spanish ‘Alejandro’, meaning “defender of mankind”. Derived from the Greek Alexandros, a male compound name composed of the elements _alexein_ (to defend, to help) and _andros_ (man). I mean...... ♥ In a way, the Dalís are defenders of Men. (◠‿◠✿)  
> • **Ibiza** in honor of Nairobi
> 
> I love the **little fact** that: here we have two women (Raquel and Nairobi) who had wanted to be mothers so badly, but ultimately lost their chance/their baby… and another one (Alicia) who had had no apparent wish to be a mother and still gave birth. Life isn't always the way we want it to be, but hopefully... Things find a way to work themselves out. ♥


	5. Casa / Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Raquel go home. But not everything is as perfect as it should be.

**Capítulo 5**

**[ ESP ]**

_Casa._

La palabra hace sonreír a Raquel.

Tuvieron que dejar atrás Palawan y hasta Mindanao. Desafortunadamente, esos dos maravillosos lugares se habían contaminado por la constante persecución de la policía. No podrían volver allí jamás.

En vez, su nuevo hogar sería en Tailandia.

Más específicamente en una pequeña isla en la provincia de Trat llamada Ko Kham.

Raquel y Sergio habían estado en la carretera por dos días.

Lo cual no era una tarea fácil cuando se transportaba a un recién nacido. Pero, siendo fugitivos buscados, tenían que tomar todas las precauciones para escapar.

Mirando a la pequeña bebé que descansaba dentro de la cesta de Moisés, no pudo evitar preocuparse de cómo reaccionaría Paula a Alexa.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Raquel aún estaba casada con Alberto, Paula les pedía constantemente un hermanito. Su hija desconocía lo que realmente pasaba entre sus padres...

Cerca de su destino ahora, Raquel levantó su cabeza del hombro de Sergio y él se estiró suavemente. _Pobre hombre_. Ella había estado apoyada contra él durante unas horas, aunque él no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

Finalmente llegan a su nuevo hogar.

Raquel tomó la iniciativa y se adelantó, llevando al hombro un bolso de cuero marrón, mientras Sergio la seguía con su propio bolso, el bolso de pañales de Alexa y la cesta que la sostenía.

Ella entró, buscando a su familia, y se detuvo ante la visión que tenía delante de ella.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

En la cocina, Mariví y Paula estaban haciendo la comida animadamente, con la siempre fiable María siempre presente para ayudar a su familia como sea posible.

Entonces, su madre levantó la vista de la olla que estaba revolviendo y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Raquel. Ella sonrió.

“Ay, cariño. Ya llegaste a casa,” saludó. Su demencia hizo que su madre olvidara que su propia hija había estado ausente durante meses. En su mente alterada, Raquel sólo había estado fuera unas pocas horas como máximo.

“Hola, Mamá,” dijo Raquel, mientras bajaba su bolso.

Mariví frunció el ceño.

“¿Fuiste a algún lado?”

“Sí. Sergio y yo hicimos un pequeño viaje de negocios.”

“Ah, Sergio. Claro que sí.” Miró al hombre alto, asintiendo con la cabeza pero sin reconocerlo totalmente. Mariví sólo tenía recuerdos tenues del hombre, pero sonrió de todas formas. Siempre y cuando su niñita fuera feliz. “Bueno, entonces... Bienvenidos de vuelta.”

La mujer mayor dejó la estufa y fue hacia ellos, dándoles a ambos un cálido abrazo.

Ella vio al bebé.

“¿Y esta cosita preciosa?”

Sergio y Raquel le sonrieron al bebé, y luego al otro.

“Esta es Alexa,” le dijo Raquel a su madre con orgullo. “Nuestra hija.”

Notó la expresión amargada de Paula al fondo, pero eligió ignorarlo.

Mariví, pensando que se había olvidado de la existencia del bebé, trató de cubrir su error.

“Claro, claro.” Se le ocurrió algo. “Por cierto, mi amor, ¿cuándo nos vamos a casa? Pronto se hará de noche.”

Raquel intentó mantener una cara compuesta.

“En un ratito, Mamá. Vamos a comer y a descansar primero, ¿sí?”

“¡La comida!” dijo repentinamente su madre. “Ay, todavía necesito el cilantro. No será lo mismo sin él.”

Se dirigió hacia el pequeño jardín de hierbas que tenían afuera.

María apagó la calefacción y siguió: “Te acompaño.”

Cuando estaban sólo los cuatro en la habitación, Raquel miró a su hija, que la miraba fijamente.

“Paula,” comenzó. “¿No vas a darle un beso a Mamá?”

La niña caminó lentamente hacia su madre y le dio un beso frío en la mejilla.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

“¿No me echaste de menos?” Raquel insistió.

Después de un breve momento de silencio, Paula finalmente habló.

“¿Dónde has estado?”

“Te lo dije, cariño. Sergio y yo teníamos algunos asuntos que arreglar,” explicó. No era exactamente una mentira, sólo una verdad adornada. “Pero ahora hemos vuelto. ¿No es eso lo que importa?”

Paula asintió una vez. “Supongo.”

Pero todavía había algo oscuro en los ojos de su hija.

Se bajó para mirar a su hija a su altura y sostuvo sus brazos suavemente.

“¿Qué pasa, Paulita?”

Entonces, la ira se derramó.

“Primero, no me dejas ver a Papá o a Tía Marta. Luego te vas durante meses, con _él_ ,” Paula prácticamente gritó, señalando a su padrastro. “Me _dejaste_. Dejaste a la Abuela. Sabes lo mucho que ella te necesita.”

Raquel sintió como si no pudiera respirar.

Durante meses, por todo lo que le había sucedido, su único pensamiento había sido volver a su madre y a su hija... para tenerlas a ambas en sus brazos otra vez.

“¡Eres una zorra egoísta!” Paula gritó y salió corriendo.

Angustiada, todo lo que Raquel podía hacer era mirar atónita mientras su hija salía corriendo de la casa y se dirigía a la playa. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo.

Estar con Sergio y Alexa la había ayudado a sanar después de las pérdidas que habían sufrido, pero esto era demasiado para soportar. Su propia hija la odiaba.

“Raquel...” susurró Sergio, sintiéndose impotente.

Él no tenía idea de qué hacer, así que hizo lo único que podía... extendió una mano para consolar a Raquel, pero ella se retrajo de su toque y levantó la mano.

“No, sólo...” ella suplicó. “Perdona.”

Intentando mantenerse firme, Raquel enjugó las lágrimas traidoras que habían caído y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Sergio se quedó allí, intentando decidir a cuál de ellas debería seguir.

_¿La niña enojada o la madre destrozada?_

Suspiró.

Y, finalmente, decidió ir detrás de Paula.

Había algunas cosas que ella necesitaba oír.

La encontró sentada en los escalones de madera de la casa.

Sergio se sentó a su lado, poniendo la cesta de Alexa en el escalón de abajo.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo.

Paula había vivido con su padrastro durante dos años en Palawan. Recordaba que se emocionó cuando su madre le propuso un viaje sorpresa a las Filipinas. Entonces, todo se había aclarado cuando vio a Sergio, el novio de Mamá. Estuvo ausente durante un año y ella había podido ver que su madre lo echaba de menos.

Además, Sergio siempre había parecido un gran tío.

Y, aunque todavía extrañaba a su Padre, a su Tía y a sus amigos, Paula siempre podía ver lo feliz que su Mamá estaba con Sergio, lo mucho que se amaban. Así que estaba feliz por estar con ellos... y formar una familia.

La vida había sido buena en Palawan, a pesar de tener que mudarse a una nueva casa al menos una vez cada dos meses.

Todos habían salido en el barco para pescar y navegar por toda la isla para ver a los animales en su hábitat natural, Sergio la había educado en casa y le había enseñado todo sobre ciencia y matemáticas y astronomía, su Madre y su Abuela le habían enseñado a ella y a Sergio a hornear y habían hecho magdalenas usando Mangos recién cosechados.

Pero entonces, un día, la mandaron a ella y a su Abuela lejos y se fueron.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo.

“Tu madre te quiere, Paula,” le dijo Sergio, rompiendo el largo silencio. “ _Tanto_. Más que nada en este mundo.”

“¿Entonces por qué me dejó?”

“Eso fue mi culpa.”

Paula lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

“Necesitaba cerrar un negocio complicado,” explicó, lo más vagamente posible. “Ella se ofreció a venir y ayudarme.”

Paula le quitó la vista de encima.

“Siento que nos haya costado tanto tiempo volver.”

Ella asintió, pensativa.

“¿Ayudaste a mucha gente?”

“Eh... yo–” tartamudeaba, fuera de sí. “¿Qué– eh... qué quieres decir?”

La niña le dio una expresión áspera.

“Soy una cría, Sergio, pero no soy estúpida,” le dijo sin rodeos.

Sergio la miró fijamente un momento. Parecía que no le había dado todo el crédito que se merecía.

Bajó una sonrisa. “Lo sé. Perdona.”

“Bueno,” presionó. “¿Ayudaste a la gente?”

Sin intención, recordó a Nairobi.

“Algunas.”

Ella asintió. “Vale.”

Entonces, Paula miró a la bebé dormida.

Frunció el ceño a Alexa.

Racionalmente, Paula sabía que un bebé tardaba nueve meses en nacer, pero su madre no llevaba tanto tiempo fuera. Y no parecía estar embarazada en absoluto antes de que se fuera.

Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntar: “¿Mamá tuvo un bebé?”

“No exactamente.”

Ella inclinó su cabeza con confusión.

“Una amiga de tu madre ha tenido un bebé. Pero se largó.”

El corazoncito de Paula se rompió por el niño.

“¿Por qué se fue?”

“No creía que iba a ser una buena madre,” explicó Sergio pacientemente. “Y le pidió a tu Madre que cuidara de su bebé.”

“¿Simplemente la abandonó?” Paula preguntó.

Él suspiró.

“Sí, lo supongo. Por eso tenemos que amar a esta niñita aún más.”

Su propia Madre la había dejado, pero para ayudar a la gente necesitada. Y había regresado tan pronto como fue posible. Su propia Madre no la había abandonado.

“La vamos a adoptar. Y le daremos un hogar, una familia y todo el amor del mundo,” continuó Sergio. “¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta tu hermanita?”

Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Paula sonrió de verdad.

“Sí.” Ella brillaba mientras estudiaba a su hermana. “Es hermosa.”

Paula tomó la mano de Alexa suavemente y le dio un beso en la piel de la recién nacida.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Él había decidido dejar que sus hijas se conocieran debidamente.

Entonces, decidiendo que debían volver a lo que realmente importaba, Sergio cambió el tema de nuevo a lo de Raquel.

“Tu Mamá realmente no se merecía eso.”

La pequeña bajó la cabeza por la vergüenza.

“No quise decir eso.”

Él sonrió con tristeza.

“Lo sé.” Su corazón se apretó ante los oscuros recuerdos. “Pero realmente deberías ir y decírselo tú misma.”

Paula parecía tener algo de miedo de las consecuencias de sus palabras.

“Debe estar muy enfadada conmigo ahora mismo.”

“Hm, no lo creo. Creo que está más triste que enfadada.”

Aún así, ella lo dudaba.

“Mira,” él continuó. “A veces decimos cosas que no queremos decir cuando estamos heridos o enfadados. Lo que importa es pedir perdón por ello, y hacerlo en serio.”

Para su desesperación y disgusto, Sergio recordaba cuando él mismo había dicho algunas cosas nocivas sin intención en momentos de angustia.

Paula asintió y respiró profundamente.

“¿Sabes lo que realmente ayudaría a tu caso?” Ella le frunció el ceño. Sergio se acercó a recoger una flor silvestre cercana y se la entregó a su hijastra. “Si le das un abrazo y un gran beso.”

Ella se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, haciéndole reír con sorpresa.

“Gracias, Sergio.”

“De nada.” Le sonrió. “Adelante.”

Vio con una sonrisa cómo Paula se apresuraba a entrar en la casa para buscar a su Madre desconsolada.

Luego, él miró a la dormida Alexa.

“Supongo que deberíamos darles un minuto a las dos.”

*************************************************************   
  


En su habitación, Raquel estaba acostada en la cama, abrazando una almohada para sentirse mejor.

Cansada y lastimada más allá de lo creíble, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras que su hija le había dicho.

_Zorra egoísta._

Un término que había aprendido de su Padre, sin duda.

Pensó que volvería a casa y que todo estaría bien, que todos estarían bien y felices ahora... _¿O no?_

Se burló de sí misma.

Qué idiota había sido.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Pensando que era Sergio que venía a ver cómo estaba, Raquel se sentó y se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

“Pasa,” anunció.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y, en lugar de Sergio, era Paula.

Madre e hija se miraron fijamente, analizándose tentativamente.

La niña se acercó a la cama, con la mano detrás de la espalda.

“Lo siento, Mamá. No quise decir eso.”

Paula le dio a su madre la flor silvestre roja.

Raquel tomó la flor y sintió una lágrima pasar por sus defensas, que ella discretamente limpió.

“Ven aquí,” le dijo a su hija.

Abrió sus brazos y recibió a su hijita en su tierno abrazo.

Se acurrucaron juntas en la cama.

“No vuelvas a decir algo así de nuevo.” Raquel besó la frente de Paula y la abrazó con fuerza. “Te quiero.”

“Lo sé. Yo también te quiero,” respondió Paula. Inclinó la cara y besó la húmeda mejilla de su Madre. “Y me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.”

Raquel sonrió.

“Yo también me alegro mucho de haber vuelto. Te he echado de menos, mi bichito,” dijo, acurrucando a su hija.

Paula se rió de la sensación de cosquillas.

Se acomodaron en las almohadas confortables y se miraron a los ojos, con las manos unidas. Por fin en paz.

“Te quiero.”

“Te quiero, Mamá.” Paula sonrió. “Y ya quiero a mi hermana.”

Raquel no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente.

“¿En serio?”

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

“Bueno...” su madre miró su reloj. “Es casi la hora de su próxima amamantamiento.” Mirando a su hija mayor, le preguntó: “¿Quieres ayudarme?”

Los ojos de Paula se abrieron ampliamente.

“¿Puedo agarrar el biberón?”

“Claro. Puedes alimentarla tú misma,” prometió. Paula se puso de pie en la cama y empezó a saltar para celebrarlo, haciendo que Raquel añadiera: “ _Con_ supervisión de un adulto.”

Paula se detuvo, su atención volviendo a su Madre.

“Por supuesto, Mamá. Tendré mucho cuidado con Alexa. Te lo prometo.”

“Bien.” Raquel le dio a su hija una pequeña palmadita en el culito. “Vamos. Te mostraré cómo preparar su biberón.”

“¡Vale!”

Paula saltó de la cama.

Todo estaba perdonado y ahora podían seguir adelante.

Raquel se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose más aliviada que antes.

“Vámonos.” Tomó la mano de Paula en la suya. Luego, sugirió: “¿También quieres aprender a cambiar pañales?”

La chica torció la nariz y Raquel se rió.

“Tal vez eso no.”

“Eso no,” Paula concordó con una risita.

Mano a mano y con alegría en sus corazones, salieron del cuarto.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**[ ENG ]**

_Home_.

The word make Raquel smile.

They had had to leave Palawan and even Mindanao behind. Unfortunately, those two wonderful places had become somewhat tainted by the Police’s constant pursuit – they could never go back there.

Instead, their new home would be in Thailand.

More specifically on a small island in the Trat Province called Ko Kham.

Raquel and Sergio had been on the road for two days.

Which was not an easy feat when bringing a newborn baby along. But, being wanted fugitives, they had to take every caution when getting away.

Looking down at the little baby that lay inside the Moses Basket, she couldn’t help but wonder how Paula would react to Alexa.

A long time ago, when Raquel was still married to Alberto, Paula had constantly asked them for a little sibling. Little had her daughter known what was really going on between her parent…

Close to their destination now, Raquel lifted her head from Sergio’s shoulder and he stretched gently. _Poor guy._ She’d been leaning against him for a few hours now, not that he had complained once.

Finally they arrive at their new home.

Raquel took the lead and went in ahead, carrying a brown leather duffle bag over her shoulder, while Sergio followed suit behind her with his own bag, Alexa’s diaper bag and the Basket that held her.

She walked inside, looking for her family, then halted at the sight in front of her.

A wide smile spread on her lips.

In the kitchen, Mariví and Paula were animatedly making lunch, with the ever reliable Maria always present to help their family however possible.

Then, her mother looked up from the pot she was stirring and her eyes locked on Raquel’s. She smiled.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re home,” she greeted. Her dementia caused her mother to forget that her own child had been gone for months. In her warped mind, Raquel had only been away for a few hours at the most.

“Hey, Mom,” Raquel said, as she set down her bag.

Mariví frowned.

“Did you go somewhere?”

“Yes. Sergio and I took a little business trip.”

“Ah, Sergio. Of course.” She looked at the tall man, nodding but not quite recognizing him. Mariví had only faint memories of the man, but smiled regardless. As long as her little girl was happy. “Well then… Welcome back.”

The older woman left the stove and went to them, giving them both a warm hug.

She spotted the baby.

“And this precious little thing?”

Sergio and Raquel smiled at the baby, then at each other.

“This is Alexa,” Raquel told her mother proudly. “Our daughter.”

She noticed Paula’s sour expression in the back, but chose to ignore it.

Mariví, thinking she had just forgotten about the baby’s existence, tried to cover her mishap.

“Of course, of course.” Something occurred to her. “By the way, honey, when are we going home? It will get dark soon.”

Raquel tried to keep a composed face.

“In a little bit, Mom. Let’s eat and rest first, okay?”

“The food!” her mother exclaimed suddenly. “Oh, I still need the cilantro. It just won’t be the same without it.”

She headed toward the little herb garden they had outside.

Maria turned off the heat and followed, “I’ll go with you.”

When it was just the four of them in the room, Raquel gazed at daughter, who stared back at her.

“Paula,” she began. “Aren’t you going to give Mommy a kiss?”

The girl walked slowly toward her mother and dropped a cold kiss on her cheek.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Didn’t you miss me?” Raquel prodded.

After a brief moment of silence, Paula finally spoke.

“Where have you been?”

“I told you, sweetie. Sergio and I had some business to attend to,” she explained. It wasn’t exactly a lie, just a sugar-coated truth. “But we’re back now. Isn’t that what matters?”

Paula nodded once. “I guess.”

But there was still something dark in her daughter’s eyes.

She dropped down to look at her daughter at her height and held her arms gently.

“What’s wrong, Paulita?”

Then, the anger spilled.

“First, you don’t let me see Dad or Auntie Marta. Then you leave for months, with _him_ ,” Paula practically shouted, pointing at her step-father. “You _left_ me. You left Grandma. You know how badly she needs you.”

Raquel felt as though she couldn’t breathe.

For months, through everything that had happened to her, her only thought had been to return to her mother and to child… to hold them both in her arms again.

“You’re just a selfish bitch!” Paula yelled and bolted.

Distraught, all Raquel could do was stare in shock as her daughter ran out of the house and into the beach. Tears filled her eyes and felt her heart break again.

Being with Sergio and Alexa had helped heal her after the losses they’d suffered, but this was too much to handle. Her own child hated her.

“Raquel…” Sergio whispered, feeling helpless.

He had no idea what to do, so he did the only thing he could – he reached out a hand to comfort Raquel, but she recoiled from his touch and put her own hand up.

“No, just…” she pleaded. “Excuse me.”

Trying to hold herself together, Raquel wiped the traitorous tears that had fallen, and hurried to leave the room.

Sergio stood there, trying to decide which one of them he should follow.

_The angry child or the heartbroken mother?_

He sighed.

And, ultimately, decided to go after Paula.

There were a few things she needed to hear.

He found her sitting on the wooden steps of the house.

Sergio took a seat beside her, setting Alexa’s basket on the step below.

Neither one of them spoke for a long time.

Paula had lived with her stepdad for two years in Palawan. She remembered being thrilled when her mother had proposed a surprise trip to the Philippines. Then, it all had become clear when she had seen Sergio, Mom’s boyfriend. He’d been gone for a year and she had been able to tell that her mother had missed him.

Besides, Sergio had always seemed to be a great guy.

And, even though she still missed her Dad, her Aunt and her friends, Paula could always see how happy her Mom was with Sergio, how much they loved each other. So, she was happy to stay with them… and make a family.

Life had been good in Palawan – despite having to move to a new house at least once every two months.

They had all gone on the boat to fish and sail around the whole island to see the animals in their natural habitats, Sergio had homeschooled her and taught her all about science and math and astronomy, her Mom and her Grandma had taught her and Sergio how to bake and they had made muffins using freshly picked Mangoes.

But then, one day, they had sent her and her Grandmother away and left.

She closed her eyes at the painful memory.

“Your Mom loves you, Paula,” Sergio told her, breaking the long silence. “ _So much_. More than anything in this world.”

“Then why did she leave me?”

“That was my fault.”

Paula looked at him with a frown.

“I needed to close a complicated business deal,” he explained, as vaguely as possible. “She offered to come along and help me.”

Paula turned away from him.

“I’m sorry it took us so long to come back.”

She nodded, pensive.

“Did you help many people?”

“Uh… I–” he stuttered, out of his depth. “What– uh… what do you mean?”

The girl gave him a sour expression.

“I’m a kid, Sergio, but I’m not stupid,” she told him in no uncertain terms.

Sergio stared at her for a moment. It seemed he hadn’t given her enough credit.

He pushed down a smile. “I know. Sorry.”

“Well,” she pressed. “Did you help people?”

Unintentionally, he thought of Nairobi.

“Some of them.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

Then, Paula glanced down at the sleeping baby.

She frowned at Alexa.

Rationally, Paula knew it took nine months for a baby to be born, but her Mom hadn’t been gone that long. And she hadn’t looked pregnant at all before leaving.

Still, she couldn’t help but ask, “Did Mama have a baby?”

“Not exactly.”

She tilted her head in confusion.

“A friend of your mother’s had a baby. But then she left.”

Paula’s little heart broke for the child.

“Why did she leave?”

“She didn’t think she would be a good mother,” Sergio explained patiently. “And she asked your Mom to take care of her baby.”

“She just abandoned her?” Paula asked.

He sighed.

“Yes, I suppose. That’s why we have to love this baby girl even more.”

Her own mother had left her, but to help people in need. And she had returned as soon as had been possible. Her own mother hadn’t abandoned her.

“We’re adopting her. And giving her a home, a family and all the love in the world,” Sergio went on. “What do you think? Do you like your little sister?”

For the first time since they’d arrived, Paula actually smiled.

“Yes.” She beamed as she studied her sister. “She’s beautiful.”

Paula took Alexa’s hand gently and dropped a kiss on the newborn’s skin.

For a moment, neither spoke again. He’d decided to let his girls meet properly.

Then, deciding that they should go back to what really mattered, Sergio changed the subject back to Raquel.

“Your Mom really didn’t deserve that.”

The little girl bowed her head in shame.

“I didn’t mean it.”

He smiled sadly.

“I know.” His heart tightened at the dark memories. “But you should really go and tell her that yourself.”

Paula seemed to be somewhat afraid of the consequences of her words.

“She’s probably really mad at me right now.”

“Hm, I don’t think so. I think she’s more sad than mad.”

Still, she doubted it.

“Look,” he went on. “Sometimes we say things we don’t mean when we’re hurt or angry. What matters is that we apologize for it, and mean it.”

To his despair and disgust, Sergio remembered when he himself had said some hurtful things without intention in moments of anguish.

Paula nodded and took a deep breath.

“You know what would really help your case?” She frowned at him. Sergio reached over to pick a nearby wildflower and handed it to his stepdaughter. “If you give her a hug and a big kiss.”

She leaned over and dropped a light kiss on the cheek, making him laugh in surprise.

“Thanks, Sergio.”

“You’re very welcome.” He grinned at her. “Go on.”

He watched with a smile as Paula hurried along, going into the house to look for her heartsick mother.

Then, he looked back at the sleeping Alexa.

“Guess we should give the two of them a minute.”

*************************************************************   
  


In their bedroom, Raquel lay on the bed, hugging a pillow for comfort.

Tired and hurt beyond belief, she closed her eyes and remembered her daughter’s words to her.

_Selfish bitch._

A term she’d learned from her father, no doubt.

She’d thought she would come home and everything would be okay, they would all be fine and happy now… _Right?_

She scoffed at herself.

What an idiot she’d been.

There was a knock on the door.

Thinking it was Sergio coming to check on her, Raquel sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

“Come in,” she announced.

The door opened slowly but, instead of Sergio, it was Paula.

Mother and daughter stared, tentatively analyzing each other.

The little girl came closer to the bed, her hand behind her back.

“I’m sorry, Mama. I didn’t mean it.”

Paula gave her mother the red wildflower.

Raquel took the flower and felt a sneak tear pass by her defenses, which she quietly cleared it.

“Come here,” she told her daughter.

She opened her arms and welcomed her child into their loving embrace.

They huddled together on the bed.

“Don’t ever say anything like that again.” Raquel kissed Paula’s forehead and held her tightly. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too,” Paula replied. She tilted up her face and kissed her mother’s moist cheek. “And I’m really glad you’re back.”

Raquel smiled.

“I’m really glad to be back too. I missed you, bug,” she said, snuggling her child.

Paula giggled at the ticklish feeling.

They settled back on the comfy pillows and gazed into each other’s eyes, hands together. Finally at peace.

“I love you.”

“I love you, Mama.” Paula grinned. “And I already love my sister.”

Raquel couldn’t help but smile widely.

“You do?”

The girl nodded, eyes gleaming.

“Well…” her mother glanced at her watch. “It’s almost time for her next feeding.” Looking back at her eldest daughter, she asked, “Do you want to help me?”

Paula’s eyes went wide.

“Can I hold the bottle?”

“Sure. You can feed her yourself,” she promised. Paula stood on the bed and began jumping up and down in celebration, making Raquel add, “ _With_ adult supervision.”

Paula stopped, her attention returned to her mother.

“Of course, Mama. I’ll be super careful with Alexa. I promise.”

“Good.” Raquel gave her daughter a little pat on the butt. “Come on. I’ll show you how to fix her bottle.”

“Okay!”

Paula jumped from the bed.

All was forgiven and they could move on now.

Raquel got up from the bed, feeling lighter than before.

“Let’s go.” She took Paula’s hand in hers. Then, suggested, “Do you want to learn how to change diapers too?”

The girl wrinkled her nose and Raquel laughed.

“Maybe not that.”

“Not that,” Paula agreed with a chuckle.

Hand in hand and with joy in their hearts, they left the bedroom.


	6. Un Nuevo Comienzo / A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to the future begins.

**Capítulo 6**

**[ ESP ]**

Había pasado casi un año desde que volvieron a casa.

La vida con su familia había sido feliz y extraordinaria.

Sergio era un gran padre para sus niñas.

Nunca se había puesto en duda que Raquel criaría felizmente a un crío que no fuera biológicamente suyo. Al final, ya había estado criando a Paula desde Palawan. Y ahora, criaba y amaba a ambas niñas como si fueran de su propia sangre.

Sin embargo, mientras criaba a Alexa, ella tuvo que tomar el mando del Profesor y enseñarle a Sergio todo sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé. Lo cual él había aprendido con gusto.

Por su parte, Paula había aceptado a Alexa por completo y había asumido con mucho gusto el papel de la hermana mayor que siempre había deseado tanto.

Mañana celebrarían el primer cumpleaños de su bebé.

Raquel sonrió mientras preparaba los ingredientes del pastel que ella y Paula iban a hacer el día siguiente para celebrar la fecha.

De repente, algo llegó a su nariz, un intenso olor a vainilla que la hizo estremecerse. Se dio cuenta de que era del extracto de vainilla que había estado midiendo para el pastel.

Su estómago se revolvió y corrió al baño a toda prisa.

Casi no llegando a tiempo, abrió la tapa del váter y vomitó abundantemente.

Por primera vez, se alegró de que Sergio había llevado a las niñas a pasear. De lo contrario, él se quedaría rondando y se angustiaría por ella.

Después de depositar los contenidos de su estómago, Raquel se sentó en el pavimento, cansada.

Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a girar.

Había estado tan concentrada en cuidar de Alexa, en cuidar de su propia Madre y en organizar la pequeña fiesta, que se había saltado la mayoría de los síntomas que tenía justo delante de ella...

La fatiga, los pechos sensibles, la sensibilidad al olfato, las náuseas, y la señal indicadora de la falta de un período - Raquel era demasiado joven y saludable para considerar que podría ser una menopausia temprana.

Ahora, al sumar dos y dos, sabía que era el momento de sacar una de las pruebas de embarazo que mantenía escondidas.

En su último viaje a la farmacia local para comprar una aspirina para la febril Alexa - que había estado sufriendo por los dientes que le brotaron - Raquel había decidido comprar un par de pruebas de embarazo por si se necesitaba en el futuro, las cuales había escondido en un fondo de un cajón de su ropa.

Hace tiempo que ella había decidido que prefería estar preparada y enterarse de un eventual embarazo lo más pronto posible y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias.

Raquel estaba segura de que no sería capaz de soportar la pérdida de otro bebé.

Con sus manos temblorosas, tomó la caja que contenía la prueba y regresó al baño.

Después de haber hecho la tarea, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

Se sentó en la tapa cerrada del váter y movió la pierna con inquietud mientras el tiempo pasaba. El tiempo parecía pasar tan lentamente.

_¿Cuántos malditos segundos había en un minuto?_

Mirando el inocente palo blanco, frunció el ceño. Esa pequeña prueba tenía su futuro adentro y ella todavía no estaba segura de lo que quería que dijera.

Quería tener más hijos con Sergio. Por supuesto que sí.

Pero la esperanza de un futuro feliz estaba contaminada por el dolor de la pérdida que había sufrido, y el miedo a que pudiera suceder de nuevo.

Raquel cerró los ojos y rezó por lo mejor.

La alarma que había programado sonó. Era el momento.

Sus manos no estaban muy firmes cuando tomó la prueba del lavabo del baño y se la acercó. Respiró profundamente antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Las dos líneas rojas que surgieron en la prueba hicieron que su corazón temblase de alegría.

Estaba embarazada.

_Otra vez._

Ella siempre supo que Sergio sería un buen padre.

Y lo había demostrado una y otra vez.

Pero, a pesar de amar a sus dos niñas como si fueran suyas biológicamente, ella sabía lo que él no admitiría jamás. Él, como cualquier otro hombre, querría un hijo de su propia sangre.

Sin embargo, no se lo diría a Sergio por ahora.

Primero recuperaría el control de sus propias emociones y luego aprovecharía la oportunidad de la celebración de mañana para darle la buena noticia.

La llegada de este nuevo bebé sería un regalo para todos ellos.

*************************************************************

El día del primer cumpleaños de Alexa llegó.

Raquel sonrió, pensando en su pequeña niñita.

Con la llegada de un nuevo bebé, ya no sería la niña más pequeñita. Probablemente era una cosa buena que fuese demasiado joven para fijarse en estas tonterías.

La fiesta era un simple evento familiar.

Raquel presentó el pastel que ella y Paula habían horneado juntas, cantaron el Feliz Cumpleaños para el deleite de la pequeña Alexa que aplaudió felizmente, y apagaron la vela que simbolizaba su primer año de vida.

Cuando todos habían comido el maravilloso pastel de vainilla casero, todo se estabilizó. María había llevado a Alexa a limpiarla después del desastre que había hecho con su trozo de pastel, mientras Mariví se entretenía con el pelo de Paula y hablaba con ella.

Raquel se dio cuenta de que era el momento adecuado.

Ella llevó a Sergio a un lado.

“¿Está todo bien?” preguntó él mientras ella lo arrastraba a la cocina.

“Sí, todo bien.” _Genial_ , se lo añadió para sí misma. “Sólo tengo novedades.”

Él la miró expectante.

Raquel respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

“Estoy embarazada.”

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron enormemente.

Sergio miró el abdomen de ella, y luego su cara.

Él sonrió ampliamente, se rió.

“¿En serio?”

“Sí,” le dijo con entusiasmo.

Entonces, le agarró la cara y la besó ferozmente.

Cuando se separaron del beso caliente, puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y sonrió.

“¿Sucedió cuando...?”

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa. “Creo que sí.”

Casi un mes antes, habían pasado una noche romántica sin críos y habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor y diciéndose dulces palabras el uno al otro. No era fácil encontrar tiempo como pareja cuando se tenían dos niñas pequeñas.

Se volvieron a besar, brevemente pero no menos apasionadamente.

Sergio se puso serio, se agachó y le dio un beso increíblemente suave en su vientre.

“No dejaré que nada malo le pase a este bebé,” prometió solemnemente. En el fondo, estaba tan asustado como ella. “Voy a cuidar de nuestra familia.”

Él tomó una nota mental para encontrar una partera adecuada para acompañar el embarazo de Raquel y su hijo por nacer tan pronto como fuera posible. No dejaría que lo que pasó la última vez volviera a pasar.

Raquel sonrió y le tomó la cara cariñosamente.

“Lo sé.”

Como una forma de continuar su celebración, llevaron a las pequeñas a pasear por la playa, mientras Mariví dormía una siesta con María cuidando de ella.

Ambos acordaron que esperarían para contarle a Paula sobre el bebé hasta que Raquel estuviera, al menos, bien avanzada en su segundo trimestre. Esto significaba que la posibilidad de perder al niño sería significativamente menor.

Sergio y Raquel se dieron la mano mientras caminaban por la orilla, con sus hijas delante.

Paula saltaba delante de ellos, haciendo que la agua salpicara, mientras Alexa observaba y daba unos pasitos tentativos para intentar seguir a su hermana mayor, gritando animadamente al sentir la fresca agua en sus pies.

Luego, la niña mayor tomó la mano de Alexa y le intentó enseñar a caminar correctamente.

Los felices progenitores se detuvieron y se quedaron quietos para mirar a sus hijas.

Sergio sostuvo a Raquel por detrás, sus manos bajaron hasta su barriga aún plana y ella le cubrió las manos con las suyas. Como si pudieran acunar al pequeño feto.

En secreto, esperaban que fuera otra niña.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**[ ENG ]**

It had been almost a year since they’d returned home.

Life had been blissful and extraordinary with their family.

Sergio was such a great dad to his girls.

There had never been question in Raquel’s mind that he would happily raise a child that wasn’t biologically his. He had already been raising Paula since Palawan, after all. And now, he raised and loved both of their daughters as if they were his own flesh and blood.

While raising Alexa though, she’d had to take on the mantle of the Profesor and teach Sergio everything about taking care of a baby. Which he had gladly learned.

As for Paula, she had embraced Alexa body and soul, and had gladly taken the role of the older sister she had always wanted so badly.

Tomorrow they would be celebrating their baby girl’s first birthday.

Raquel smiled as she prepared the ingredients of the cake she and Paula would be making the following day to celebrate the day.

Suddenly, something reached her nose, an intense scent of vanilla that make her wince. She realized it was from the vanilla extract that she’d been measuring for the cake.

Her stomach turned and she dashed to the bathroom at a run.

Barely making it in time, she opened the lid of the toilet and threw up profusely.

For the first time, she was glad that Sergio had taken the girls out on a walk. Otherwise, he would hover and worry over her.

After depositing the contents of her stomach, Raquel sat back on the floor, tired.

The wheels on her mind began turning.

She’d been so focused on caring for Alexa, caring for her own Mother and organizing the small party, that she had missed most of the symptoms that had been right in front of her...

The fatigue, the tender breasts, the sensitivity to smell, the nausea, and the tell tale sign of a missing period – Raquel was too young and healthy to even consider that it might be an early Menopause.

Now, as she put two and two together, she knew it was time to retrieve one of the pregnancy tests she kept hidden.

On her last trip to the local pharmacy to buy some urgently needed baby aspirin for the feverish Alexa - who had been suffering as a teeth sprouted - Raquel had decided to buy a couple of pregnancy tests just in case they were needed in the future, which she’d hidden deep in a drawer of her clothes.

She had decided long ago that she preferred to be prepared, and to find out about an eventual pregnancy as soon as possible and take every needed precaution.

Raquel was certain that she would not be able to handle losing another baby.

Her hands shaking, she took box that held the test and returned to the bathroom.

After the task had been done, all was left to do was wait.

She sat on the closed lid of the toilet and moved her leg restlessly as the time ticked by. Time seemed to go by so slowly.

_Just how many goddamn seconds were in a minute?_

Glancing at the innocent-looking white stick, she frowned. That small test held her future in it and she still wasn’t certain what she wanted it to say.

She wanted to have more children with Sergio. Of course she did.

But the hope of a happy future was tainted with the pain of the loss she’d suffer, and the fear that it may happen again.

Raquel closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

The alarm she’d set beeped. It was time.

Her hands weren’t quite steady as she picked up the test from the bathroom sink and brought it to her. She took a deep breath before looking down.

The two red lines that emerged on the test made her heart quiver with joy.

She was pregnant.

_Again._

She’d always known Sergio would be a good father.

And he’d proved it time and time again.

But, despite loving both of the their girls as though they were his own biologically, she knew what he would never admit. He, as any other man, would want a child that was of his own blood.

However, she wouldn’t tell Sergio just yet.

She would regain control of her own emotions first and then take the opportunity of tomorrow’s celebration to share the good news.

The arrival of this new baby would be a gift for all of them.

*************************************************************

The day of Alexa’s first birthday came.

Raquel grinned, thinking of her little girl.

With a new baby coming, she would no longer be the youngest child. It was probably a good thing that she was too young to pay attention to these silly matters.

The party was a simple, family event.

Raquel brought out the cake she and Paula had baked together, they sang Happy Birthday to the delight of little Alexa who happily clapped along, and blew out the candle that signified her first year of life.

When they had all eaten the wonderful homemade vanilla cake, everything settled down. Maria had taken Alexa to get her cleaned up after the mess she’d made with her slice of the cake, while Mariví played with Paula’s hair and talked to her.

This was the right moment, Raquel realized.

She pulled Sergio aside.

“Is everything alright?” he asked as she dragged him to the kitchen.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” _Great_ , she added to herself. “I just have some news.”

He looked at her expectantly.

Raquel took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m pregnant.”

His brown eyes widened.

Sergio looked down at her abdomen, then back at her face.

He grinned widely, laughed.

“Really?”

“Yes,” she told him excitedly.

Then, he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely.

When they parted from the hot kiss, he settled his hands on her hips and smiled.

“Did it happen when…?”

She nodded, grinning widely. “I think so.”

Almost a month before, they’d gone on a kid-free romantic night and had spent the entire night making love and saying sweet words to each other. It wasn’t easy to find time as a couple when having two young children.

They kissed again, briefly but no less passionately.

Sergio grew serious, bent down and dropped an incredibly soft kiss on her belly.

“I won’t let anything bad happen to this baby,” he solemnly promised. Deep down, he was as scared as she was. “I’ll take care of our family.”

He made a mental note to find a suitable midwife to accompany Raquel’s pregnancy and their unborn child as soon as possible. He would not let what happened last time happen again.

Raquel smiled and cupped his face lovingly.

“I know.”

As a way to continue their celebration, they took the girls to a walk on the beach, while Mariví took a nap with Maria watching over her.

They both agreed that they would wait to tell Paula about the baby until Raquel was, at least, well into her second trimester. This meant that the chance of losing the child would be significantly smaller.

Sergio and Raquel held hands as they walked along the shore, their girls ahead.

Paula skipped in front of them, making the water splash, as Alexa watched and took a few tentative steps to try and keep up with her older sister, shrieking animatedly at the feeling of the cool water on her feet.

Then, the older girl took Alexa’s hand and tried to teach her how to walk properly.

The happy parents stopped and stood still to watch their daughters.

Sergio held Raquel from behind, his hands dropping to her still flat stomach and she covered his hands with her own. As if they could cradle the small fetus.

Secretly, they hoped it would be another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : This is, of course, in the idyllic future where nothing bad ever happens again and they live happily ever after in their little paradises. Which is so not going to happen on the show.
> 
> Hope you liked it! ♥


End file.
